The Secret of Mars
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A secret of the Martian royal family is sbout to come out.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Princess Rachel of Mars sighs as she listens to her younger twin siblings, Rei and WuFei, fight again. She had neither the patience nor inclination to break them up. Her long dark hair was tied back to keep it out of her way, she wore her Sailor Suit, much like her sisters, only her bows were orange, and the crystal in the middle was yellow, she was not Princess Serena's guard, that job was Rei's, instead, she guarded the Silver Millennium however she saw fit. Her blue eyes came from her mother, which was why no one suspected that she was only a half-sister to Rei and WuFei. Only one other, outside of her mother, father, and twin knew the truth and he could be trusted not to say anything._

_ Sighing again Rachel heads for the Princes practice room, hoping she could entice the lunar prince into sparring with her. When she reaches the room she finds the princes all going against the lunar prince, they did their best, but none of them were at his level, even combined. Prince Trowa of Earth, Darien's brother sighs, shaking his head, Prince Duo of Pluto moans, cursing under his breath. Prince Quatre of Venus smiles ruefully, all were exceptionally skilled warriors in their own right, but Prince Heero of the Moon was on an entirely different level, even the Outer Planetary Sailor Scouts had a hard time keeping up with him._

_ " Heero, care for a workout? " Rachel asks, leaning on the doorjamb._

_ The teen with unruly chocolate hair and the lunar blue eyes looks over at her, " Princess Rachel, where's your brother? "_

_ " Heero, what the hell have I told you about using my title? " Rachel snaps, only someone extremely close to the prince could get away with using that tone. She had trained with him._

_ Heero blinks, " Not to use it, sorry, Rachel. You going to answer my question? "_

_ " My sibs are currently going at it and I wish to have no part of it, and I don't feel like breaking them up. I'm bored, spar with me, please. " Rachel replies._

_ An hour after her spar with Heero, which required a visit to a hot tub Rachel heads for the rose garden and is found there by Prince Quatre, " You're worried, why? "_

_ " Danger is near, and I fear we won't defeat it, not truly. Part of the danger is emanating from the queen. " Rachel says as she allows him to pull her up against him, he props his chin on her shoulder._

_ " Goes with what my empathy has been picking up. Rachel, I'm going to ensure that you survive right now, someone needs to be alive to tell the true story. We both know that, and we know that the rest of us will be reborn. " Quatre says._

_ Rachel sighs, " Do it, before everything comes to a head. "_

_ Not twenty minutes later, Prince Heero ends up using the Silver Imperium Crystal to save everyone, Rachel watched as everyone died and then was engulfed by the light of the crystal. Heero had been forced to kill his own mother. Rachel rushed to him before he collapsed, he had sent the crystal with the others, " Heero, we have to get out of here. "_

_ " I know, take us to Mars, Rachel, there we will train and watch while everyone is reborn. I just want to know why you survived? "_

_ " Quatre. "_

_ Heero's eyes widen, " He used that power, I thought it was forbidden? "_

_ " His mother gave her permission to use it.. "_

**One Thousand Years Later:**

Rachel Rekka groans as she wakes up, she hated remembering the end. At least she now had Quatre back, he might not remember their past together, but he was still hers. The other princes had become Gundam Pilots. Heero let everyone think Dr. J had trained him when in fact he had stolen the Wing Gundam. He had become the leader of the princes again with Quatre as his second in command. They all lived in the L4 colony with Quatre, though the rest of the Gundam pilots were surprised by the fact that a Sailor Scout was defending the colony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Blonde haired, blue eyed Quatre Raberba Winner sits in his office at home, groaning as he goes over the financial reports for the Winner Family Resource Satellites. God, he hated financial records, just then a lack of emotion around him catches his attention, " Hello, Heero. "

" Quatre, you want me to go through all that and put it into a format that won't give you a headache? " Heero asks.

Quatre raises an eyebrow, " Let me guess, Rachel threatened you with Duo's cooking if you didn't come rescue me from this tedium? "

" Worse, she threatened me with letting WuFei be my barber. " Heero says.

" Thanks, Heero, I would like to actually spend some time with Rachel, away from the manor. " Quatre says, his feisty, dark haired girlfriend had been so patient and understanding, but she also knew when he seriously needed a break, and this was one of those times.

The blonde haired teen races out of the office and to his room to clean up and change. He wanted to have some fun with Rachel, to be a normal teen for once. He heads for the archery range, which was where Rachel spent most of her free time, where Heero was deadly accurate with short range weapons Rachel was just as deadly with any kind of bow in her hands though she preferred the long bow. " Rachel, care to head out and do something fun? "

Rachel whips around and puts her bow and quiver back, " Give me ten minutes. "

Ten minutes later Rachel was back and they head out in Quatre's Trans Am. When they reach town Quatre parks and they head for the carnival in town. Rachel stiffens so slightly that Quatre doesn't notice, but the Martian's sixth sense was ringing serious alarm bells for her. She knew what that meant, danger was very close by or one of them was being watched.

Up on the top of a building a teen with long black hair, tied back into a ponytail keeps his eyes trained on the pair, though mostly on Rachel. He knew she could sense his presence, but a conversation he had, had with Princess Kakyu came rushing back.

**Flashback:**

** " Seiya, we need to talk. "**

** Seiya turns to look at his princess, " Yes? "**

** Princess Kakyu sighs, " Your twin is in danger, someone, at long last has uncovered the secret that was buried so deeply. You're the only one that can watch her without her getting too jumpy or acting rashly. "**

**End Flashback:**

So, now, here he was, watching over his twin sister whom hadn't been reincarnated like everyone else, she and the Lunar Prince had been keeping silent watch over the entire galaxy while everyone else was in the process of being reincarnated. He knew as long as she was near the Lunar Prince no one would dare make an attempt to capture her or kill her, however the Venusian Prince she was with had yet to remember his role, though he would die to see her safe.

Seiya Kou sighs and continues to keep a silent watch over his twin, while his sixth sense was nowhere near as strong as hers he could still sense danger and try to head it off. He wished he could have Yaten and Taiki with him too, he didn't know if he alone would be able to handle the threats that would be heading his sister's way, though she had been defending the colony quite well on her own.

Back with the loving couple they're enjoying the carnival games and food, acting like normal teenagers when disaster struck, a crimson bolt of lightning strikes the middle of the carnival and a monster appears. " What the hell is that? More importantly, why is it here? " Quatre asks.

Everyone else had already run out of the carnival leaving Quatre and Rachel alone, " I don't know, but I damn sure intend to find out, " Rachel says, a weird looking pen in her hands, it had a red wand, and the top looked like a flame symbol, with the symbol of Mars on that.

" What does that mean? " Quatre asks her, he could sense her resolve to fight, but what could she do?

Rachel sighs, " You're about to find out. Mars Planet Power! "

A ring of blazing fire surrounds her as she catches the wand and draws it in a circle, much like an outer scout transformation. Her pose similar to Uranus'. Quatre's eyes widen in shock as he watches his girlfriend transform into Sailor Blaze Mars. She stood there, squaring off with the monster, " Hey, ugly, over here! "

The monster looks at her, " Who are you? "

" Star of Flame. Mars is my guardian! I am Sailor Blaze Mars, and I'm going to barbecue your sorry hide! "

The monster attacks and Sailor Blaze Mars leaps up into the air charging up and attack, " mars Flame Sniper! "

" The fire arrow slams home and the monster staggers before attacking again. Blaze Mars whips around into a roundhouse kick upon landing and a wicked looking blade pops out of the heel of her boot and slices into the monster. The monster screams in pain as Blaze Mars holds a hand in front of her, several kanji symbols floating in midair around her hand, " Mars Celestial Fire…. " with this said she makes her hand into a fist, and twists it as she draws it back, then she reverses her previous actions as she shouts, " Surround! "

Her Celestial Fire attack had much more ferocity to it than Super Sailor Mars' and destroys the monster. She smirks and detransforms, " Too easy. "

" Rachel, why didn't you tell me? " Quatre asks.

" Because I didn't want you worrying about me. I have a lot of battle experience, I know what I'm doing, you have enough stress in your life, I just didn't want to add to it. "

Quatre pulls her to him, " I love you, which means I'm going to worry about you regardless. You being a Sailor Scout, while it does surprise me, doesn't add to that, I know how well you can fight, I've seen you spar with Heero. "

Rachel allows herself to relax into his embrace, if he'd know the full truth then he would be worried, if her past caught up to her then she'd be in serious trouble. With her head nestled on his chest Quatre smiles, they didn't often get quiet moments like this to themselves. As he holds her gently Seiya observes them from the shadows, his sister was still a phenomenal fighter and knew how to use her powers, unlike Rei, who had barely scratched the surface.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own Rachel, and this story, this disclaimer applies for the Prologue as well, which I forgot to add.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Back in Quatre's office, Heero has just finished simplifying Quatre's financial records when he can sense Rachel transform. That meant that another monster was attacking and Quatre most likely knew she was the sailor defender of L4. The Lunar Prince sighs, he had yet to meet up with his Jovian beauty, though he knew that Serena and Darien were together again, he could feel his sister's happiness. Standing up, he runs a hand through his unruly brown hair, over the past thousand years he'd come to think of Rachel as his sister. He'd barely survived using the crystal, he'd had to impose his will upon the crystal that his mother was unworthy of it and only the lunar twins and their children were now worthy to wield its power.

As he walks to the kitchen he wishes Rachel happiness, it had devastated her to lose Quatre. No one had been happier than her when he had literally run into her here at L4, he had been running late and plowed into the unsuspecting Rachel. They'd hit it off immediately, much like the last time, though he had been the one to introduce them, he'd never suspected that he was introducing soul mates to each other. " Baka, I'm going to kill you, Maxwell! "

Heero chuckles quietly at WuFei Chang's enraged yell. Duo Maxwell had to have pulled another prank on the Chinese pilot. Duo and WuFei were much like Serena and Rei, constantly bickering. When Duo comes racing towards him he hides behind the perfect soldier and Heero sighs, " WuFei, leave him alone. "

The Chinese pilot with saber poised sighs, " One day, Maxwell, you won't be able to hide behind Yuy. "

" Well, if you'd lighten up then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we? "

Outwardly Heero remains impassive though he had to admit Duo had a good point, Rachel was the most laid back of the Martian sibs. She only got serious on the field of battle and even then she had fun with it. It was like she was wired differently than her younger siblings, though when WuFei remembered about Rachel being his sister he'd faint dead away in shock. He just hoped that Rei and WuFei didn't cross paths for a long while yet, he could understand Rachel not wanting to deal with her younger siblings bickering. Though Rachel and Rei were a deadly combination too.

Trowa Barton was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the rest of them, as Quatre had given the house staff time off for excellent service. They walk towards the kitchen and Heero can't help but think of his Jovian beauty living her life on Earth without him. He knew he could go to Earth and accidentally run into her. Still, he knew she wasn't ready to meet him, part of her remembered him and saw parts of him in every guy she saw, driving the rest of the inner scouts nuts. All four are startled by a knock on the door. Heero goes to answer the door and is shocked by what he sees. The woman with long, dark green hair speaks first, " It's been a long time, my prince. "

Heero steps outside and shuts the door, leading the green haired woman and her two companions to the flower garden, " The others haven't remembered yet, Trista. "

The green haired woman inclines her head at the reprimand, Trista Meiou being Sailor Pluto, her teal haired companion, Michelle Kaioh looks at him, " We're sorry, prince. We were in the area and Trista wanted to stop by. Where's Rachel? "

Heero looks at the scout of Neptune, " She and Quatre are out on a date. How's Lita? "

The dusty blonde haired companion, Amara Tenou, Sailor Uranus, grins at his question, " She's fine, she's a part of her high school's garden club, and is still a fine cook. "

" Trista, is she close to remembering me? " Heero asks.

It was then that all three saw how hard the last thousand years had been on their prince, he missed his Jovian princess and wanted her back. Trista sighs, " I can't be sure, Heero, she has stopped looking at every male she sees, but I don't know if she has truly remembered you or just the fact that she has someone out there waiting for her. "

The perfect soldier sighs, his blue eyes showing how desperately he wanted to have Lita back in his arms, or at least within touching distance. The three outer scouts watch their prince battle his emotions, he had never easily shown his emotions except around Lita. " So, can we come in? " Trista asks.

Heero sighs and closes his eyes, _Rachel?_

_ Yes, Heero?_

_ Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are here, can you tell Quatre that some friends of yours are planning to drop by so he won't be too surprised to see them here, I'll say the same thing to the guys,_

_ No problem._

" You can all come in, you have to introduce yourselves as friends of Rachel's and make sure to never use titles for either one of us, I'm Heero Yuy now and she's Rachel Rekka. " Heero says, leading them into the manor.

Duo blinks upon seeing Trista, his eyes widening in sudden remembrance, although how was he supposed to greet her? Trista solved his problem, " I see you've finally remembered your family, huh, little brother? "

Duo chafes at that, " I may be younger, Trista, but I sure as hell am not shorter than you. "

Amara chuckles at this, " You haven't changed at all, Duo. "

Duo rounds on the dusty blonde, " Shut it, Amara. I seem to remember that someone here can beat you in a footrace. "

Amara blanches at the reminder that her prince was in fact faster than her, and Duo could tie her. " Duo, don't pick on Amara too much, we came to see Rachel. "

Duo looks at Heero, " WuFei, Trowa, could you give the three of them a tour. " Heero says.

Once they're gone Duo sighs, " I had remembered bits and pieces until I saw Trista, it all came flying back. I wish Mina had come with them. You and Rachel didn't die back then, did you? "

" No, we didn't, Duo. We both survived and have been waiting a thousand years for you all to come back. Rachel at least gets to have Quatre and she deserves to be happy. She's practically my sister now. She and I lived on Mars until just before the Eve Wars. " Heero says.

" Dang, at least you two had each other, I can't imagine being alone for all that time. " Duo says.

" I still miss Lita, you have no idea how much or how lonely I've been without my Jovian warrior. " Heero admits, he could only ever admit this stuff to Duo, because he knew Duo would keep his mouth shut, he may be loud and boisterous, but he was a loyal and true friend.

Both teens start at the screams and race for the trouble site, it wasn't often the outer scouts got caught off guard. They arrive in time to see a sword arcing towards Michelle and before either can react WuFei has blocked the attack with his saber, " Picking on an unarmed woman, how disgraceful. " WuFei says.

Michelle stands up, her eyes blazing, " You bastard, you are going to pay for this. Neptune Planet Power! "

Heero smirks and leaps into the air, a solid flying kick nailing the idiot who had dared to attack at the Winner home. " Not a wise idea to piss off Sailor Neptune, you'd better hope she finishes you before the other two wake up, the dusty blonde's temper is even worse. "

" Who are you to get in my way? "

" Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, pilot of Wing Zero, and your worst nightmare. "

" Neptune Deep Submerge! "

Heero dives out of the way and rolls onto his feet already meeting the next attack, " You don't scare me, boy. "

Heero quirks an eyebrow at this, not many weren't scared of the Perfect Soldier's reputation. " Did I forget to mention that I'm also the Prince of the Moon? "

The eyes of his enemy widen, " No, not you, you're supposed to be dead? Beryl killed you. "

" No, I'm the one who used the Crystal to defeat Beryl and Metalia, to grant everyone new lives, be they on Earth or here in the colonies. I don't know how that story about my mother being a martyr got started but, it is far from the truth, she was a traitor and I had to kill her. She didn't think I would actually do it, but to save everyone else and stop the swell of Metalia's evil I had no choice. "

" Doesn't mean that you will win. "

Duo transforms into his Knight form and draws his scythe, stepping forward, " Pal, you have no idea how much trouble you're in, you attacked my sister. " Duo point the business end of his scythe at the enemy, a human like being.

" I am Dorian, I hail from the outer regions of the Kinmoku system, I am not after any of you, I want Blaze Mars. "

Heero's eyes narrow and Duo starts to power up an attack, " Pluto Hell Gate! "

Dorian doesn't even have time to scream before he is swallowed up by Duo's power. Duo and Michelle power down, " WuFei, I'd like to thank you for saving me and we'll take turns explaining all of this to you two. Heero, can you… ? " Michelle asks.

Heero waves a hand and the two downed scouts are resting peacefully in beds and the manor is fixed up. When they're done explaining WuFei and Trowa are stunned, " So, you and Rachel have been alive for over a thousand years? Plus, she's the one defending the colony? " WuFei asks.

" That about covers it, yeah. " Duo says.

" I don't find it hard to believe that Duo's the reincarnated Prince of Pluto. He does call himself the Great Destroyer after all. " Trowa says, his green eyes were still wide in shock but both Gundam pilots had taken it remarkably well, " I do have one more question, does Quatre know all of this? "

" He only knows that Rachel is Blaze Mars, she had to transform in front of him a little while ago. " Heero says.

Michelle sighs, " The sea is roaring, it's not over. "

Heero sighs, " Whom is the danger centered around? "

" Rachel, but I don't know why. Who would go after a Martian Princess? Admittedly Rachel's powerful, but… " Michelle says, uncertainty in her tone, part of Rachel's star power had always seemed foreign to her, but Rachel was loyal to the Prince so she hadn't pursued it. Rachel had always had her back a thousand years ago, so she would have Rachel's now.

Duo looks thoughtful, he'd always known Rachel was different, how a girl that loved fighting so much had ended up with a pacifist like Quatre he had no idea, Mina could answer that question for him. He could remember during the final battle Rachel seemed to be ready to call upon a certain power and Quatre had stopped her. So, that meant there was a secret that had been closely guarded that centered around Rachel. Duo chuckles to himself, if anyone knew that he could think like this all the time they'd all be shocked, even Heero.

WuFei frowns at Michelle's answer, the thought of someone after Rachel didn't sit well with him. He'd always felt close to Winner's girlfriend though he had no clue why. It frustrated him no end that he could not beat her in a spar. Though the fact that she could hold her own with Heero eased the sting to his pride a little. He still wished he knew why he had felt like he knew her when they first met, the connection had been strong, but he knew it was different than Winner's connection with her.

Trowa just leans against the wall, " Why is the threat coming from the Kinmoku system? "

" That's a good question, Trowa, I wish I had an answer to that. The only one who could tell us is Rachel and she's had a thousand years to tell me and hasn't. I always knew there was something the Queen of Mars was hiding, but she can't answer any questions now. My mother wouldn't've cared, and I doubt Trista knows the truth. " Heero admits.

Duo sighs, " Rachel was only the Queen's daughter, half-sister to Sailor Mars and Mars' twin. Since that wasn't advertised I kept my mouth shut about it, I've always been better at knowing this stuff than my sister. Drives her nuts too. I don't know who Rachel's father is, but he definitely is not a native to the Milky Way. "

Michelle looks at him, " That explains why her star power is different. "

" I think a lot of us knew she was hiding something, but we could all sense she would be in danger if the secret ever got. So, none of us ever called her on it, though Quatre knows the truth. " Duo says quietly.

" How do you know that? " WuFei asks.

Duo sighs, " Well, he did know the truth. He hasn't remembered about the Silver Millennium. You two were there as well, you just have to remember who you were. "

WuFei blinks, " Rachel's my sister, though I didn't know she was my half- sister. Rei and I always thought she was our full blooded sister. "

" The secret was kept for a reason, something tells me her secret's out and she's going to be in serious danger, we outer scouts will stay and help defend Rachel. " Michelle says.

" Does Rei remember about Rachel? " WuFei asks, he had no desire to actually see his twin, that didn't mean that he didn't want to know how she was.

" As far as we know, no. Rei's still a hothead though. " Amara says, making her way into the music room, where they had decided to have their meeting.

Michelle picks up a violin and starts to play, reminding WuFei of a song he had heard one thousand years ago, he didn't have his complete memories yet. Amara walks over to the piano and starts to play a fast accompaniment to Michelle's playing. Trowa heads over to a cabinet and pulls out a flute and starts to play along with the two outer scouts. With a sigh Heero heads for a different cupboard and pulls out a trumpet, it had been a long while since he had played a the trumpet, but he might as join in on the impromptu performance. Duo goggles at him, he had forgotten that Heero had been forced to learn to play an instrument. With a shrug Duo heads for the strings cupboard and pulls out a guitar, might as well make it an official playing session.

WuFei groans and goes to the woodwinds cabinet and pulls out an oboe. He had hated the lessons, but he might as well join in. It was long before the symphony woke Trista and she smiles as she walks in. She hadn't thought her brother had any musical talent in him whatsoever. Grinning she goes to the closet and wheels out a xylophone and starts to add its sweet tones to the music filling the room. The songs ranged from classical to heavy metal, even a show tune was played.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

When Quatre and Rachel returned home they could both hear the impromptu concert still going on from the garage, Rachel was able to pick piano and violin, " It looks like Michelle found the music room, that's her on the violin. Amara will be the one playing the piano. "

Quatre listens to the strains of piano music he could hear, " It sounds like someone is literally playing the essence of wind on the piano. "

Rachel grins, " That's Amara for you. Now, I have got to get to my tenor sax before someone gets bright ideas. "

Rachel races off with Quatre hot on her heels, they both reach the music room and Rachel heads for her sax case, opening it up and assembling it, placing the neck strap on and joining in. Quatre grabs his own violin and the pair catch up to the fast reggae beat in a heartbeat. Rachel and Quatre played together almost every evening. Though not even Quatre had suspected Heero, Duo, and WuFei could play instruments as well. He had known Trowa could play the flute. When that song ends Michelle grins, " You still play like fire, Rachel. "

Rachel smirks, " What did you expect, now, Michelle, what do you say we girls show these boys what we can do, though, Trista, I'd like you to sing. Heero can set up the microphone, right? "

Heero shakes his head and goes to set up the microphone while Amara laughs, " I know what song you have in mind. It does need a vocal, and Trista's will be the best vocal around. "

Once they're ready Amara sets it up with a fast beat, her fingers flying across all eighty-eight keys with amazing speed and grace. Rachel joined in next, her sax playing just as fast, but more passionate than the dispassionate wind, all five Gundam pilots could feel the emotion behind Rachel's playing. Michelle was the last to join in, her violin's sweet notes ebbing and flowing like the tides. The song titled _Ai no Senshi_, outer scout style. When Trista began to sing, her voice clear and bright, the guys all stood still and listened. Trista's melodious voice ringing a chord in Trowa, he could remember hearing that voice before.

_Kami-ga sora-ni moeagaru, karada-ga hono'o-no you-yo, yadawa nande kou naru-no, Honto- ni mou okotchau-kara, Koi-o shite setsunai mama, Amai yume-o mitetai-no-ni, Yurusenai aitsura sei-yo, Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne, Tataki tsubu shite-yaruwa kono te-de aku-o, Sou-yo soremade gambaranakutcha, Mezame-nasai aoi senshi-yo, Don'na warui hito date, Suki nara shinjite-miru-no, Sore-o riyou suru nante, Son'na-no yatcha ikenai-no-yo, Itsu-datte manoritai-no, Anata-no tame toned yukuwa, Ai-dake-ga kagirinai enajii, Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne, On'na-no ko-no junjou misete-yaru-no-yo, Nani-ga nandemo gambaranakutcha, Mune-ni chikau ai-no senshi-yo, Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne, Tataki tsubu shite-yaruwa kono te-de aku-o, Sou-yo soremade gambaranakutcha, Mezame-nasai ai-no senshi-yo._

When the song comes to an end everyone applauds, Duo throws in a wolf whistle, just to embarrass his sister. Amara starts to play again and Rachel catches on immediately, matching her pace to Amara's with ease. Trista and Michelle sigh at this and Trista dives for the xylophone, she'd be damned before she let those two out play her. Michelle starts to play immediately, Trista catching up, in order to keep pace with Rachel and Amara, but the pair lost out in the stamina contest. Rachel and Amara high five each other, " We're still the best. " Amara says.

" You know it. " Rachel says as she starts to pack up her saxophone. Once they've all vacated the Music Room Quatre is introduced to the three visitors. He and Michelle get into a violin discussion while Heero and Rachel spar with each other. Amara forces Duo to spar with her and while they do that WuFei meditates while Trowa and Trista head for the library.

Trowa looks at the green haired woman with magenta eyes, " I remember your singing voice, but not much else. I know I felt at home when I was on Earth during the Eve Wars, so I'm guessing I'm Darien's brother, am I right? "

Trista smiles sadly, " You are correct in your deductions, Trowa. "

" Your voice triggered a very specific memory, I know we had something together during the Silver Millennium, but until I can remember on my own I don't want to start something now. " Trowa says softly.

" Just what did you see? " Trista asks.

Trowa whispers his answer in her ear and walks away not seeing Trista blush crimson. In a tree some distance from the Winner Manor Seiya sits on a tree branch. He'd been shocked to sense Sailor Neptune's presence, but then again if Sailor Pluto sensed any approaching danger then she would have grabbed Uranus and Neptune and headed for the elder Martian Princess. Only the fact that she and Heero were never far from each other had kept the new enemy at bay this long, no one was stupid enough to take on the Lunar Prince head on. Seiya had heard tales of his prowess. The fact that he had ended up as the Master of Wing Zero was more evidence that he should not be taken lightly.

Plus, there was the fact that Heero could get to Rachel in seconds if she was enough trouble. The dark haired teen sighs as he looks up at the L4 sky, he hated that he couldn't reveal himself until the time was right. Just sitting around and observing was enough to drive him insane and he had wanted to join in on the fun when they had all been playing music earlier. His keen senses perk up and he stands up on his branch, his blue eyes darting to and fro, searching for what had disturbed him. There was something that didn't belong and then he leaps out of the tree he was in, just barely missing getting hit by an attack meant to end his life.

Seiya lands and looks around, " So much for the peace and quiet. Fighter Star Power! "

Soon Sailor Star Fighter stood ready to fight and dodges the next attack, " Show yourself, coward! "

" If you are truly a Sailor Scout then you will be able to find me and defeat me. "

Shooting stars fly down and form Star Fighter's star shooter, " Star Serious Laser! "

The attack forces the unseen foe to dodge and come into view, " Well, you might be a worthy foe after all, Star Fighter. "

The Kinmokuan scout glares at his opponent, how he hated having to take a girl's form to fight. Who said sailor scouts had to be girls? As the fight gets more intense Star Fighter is slammed into the Winner home and everyone stare at the newcomer in shock until the girls look at each other. They stand up and walk in front of Star Fighter.

" Uranus Planet Power! "

" Neptune Planet Power! "

" Pluto Planet Power! "

" Mars Planet Power! "

Heero takes his knight form and starts to do battle with the new foe while the girls finish transforming. When a fiery arrow slams into the new opponent, Heero smirks, " You have no idea what you're in for by challenging us. "

" World Shaking! "

" Deep Submerge! "

" Pluto Deadly Scream! "

Star Fighter is on his feet, " Star Serious Laser! "

All four attacks slam home and the man just laughs at them, " You're all pathetically weak. Is that the best you've got? "

" Not hardly, you space reject! I'll show you to fear any Sailor Scout that you face, though you won't make it past me or the Lunar Knight. " Sailor Blaze Mars snaps, preparing for one of her higher level attacks.

" Flame Slash! "

Their opponent staggers when this attack hits home. He looks in the direction the attack had come from, " Well, the Martian Knight is back in action, huh? "

WuFei's response was in gutter Martian, and so vulgar that it can't be translated. Blaze Mars grins and looks at Heero, whom also had an attack powered up, " Mars Fire Storm! "

" Lunar Tide Shift! "

The man drops to one knee and the Pluto Knight, Duo, moves in for the kill, slashing with his scythe, it was death to anyone whom touched it, if he so willed it. When the fight was over Quatre looks around in confusion, a lot of that had seemed so familiar, but he had no clue as to why. At least he didn't until Star Fighter detransformed and he saw the true form. Quatre's hidden Silver Millennium memories had returned at long last, " You're Rachel's twin, Seiya. One of the Kinmokuan system scouts. You were all born male, but once you transform you become girls in order to fight. "

" Trista, who came up with the damn rule that says you have to be female to be a sailor scout. I'm sick of the female body. " Seiya asks, rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks, " Yes, I'm Rach's twin from a thousand years ago, Mom kept her while dad got me, but Rachel has Kinmoku system attacks as well, it's just she never uses them, if she would then she would be in serious danger. "

" How serious of danger? " Amara asks, her blue eyes narrowing.

Seiya sighs, " She has a Kinmokuan transformation as well. If she'd use it she'd be Sailor Star Incinerator, a legendary scout whose powers are on par with Galaxia's. However, Rachel has always preferred her Martian powers. "

" Why? " Heero asks Rachel.

Rachel sighs, " The political situation in the Kinmoku system is still as tenuous as it was during the Silver Millennium. The major players are pissed that a half Martian inherited the Incinerator and Fighter powers. They except Seiya because he doesn't have much in the way of power, however, I do. Plus, my grandmother has issued a bounty on my head, they must have thought I was dead until recently, but the monsters aren't from my grandmother, they're an entirely different enemy. "

Trista sighs, " So, we have assassins after Rachel and a new enemy, wonderful. "

" Hey, think of this from my perspective, the bitch still wants me dead. Queen Serenity was bad enough, but Queen Kakarina yet too, that's just too much. They'll only stop if it threatens Kinmoku's alliance with the Moon Kingdom, and seeing as how Heero made the alliance in the first place… " Rachel says.

Heero smirks and heads for Quatre's office, summoning his royal attire, he had some negotiations to open up again. Queen Kakarina was going to be in for a very nasty surprise if she thought for one minute that he would allow her to assassinate one of his vassals. Rachel was his guard, his sole scout protector and no one would take her from him without a fight.

Quatre smiles, " I think your grandmother is going to be in for a very rude awakening. "

Seiya and Rachel grin, " It's about damn time. "

Seiya goes on to add, " The old crone gets away with entirely too much and needs someone to set her in her place, Heero's probably the only one who could do it, making her think twice about going after Rachel again. "

" How are Yaten and Taiki? " Michelle asks.

Seiya grins as he thinks of his fellow sailors, " Oh, the same. Taiki still reads everything he can get his hands on and Yaten, well, you know Yaten. "

" What about Kakyu, how is the Princess? " Trista enquires.

" Kakyu is currently keeping my assignment here a secret from grandma. You see Kakyu is our cousin, and grandma prefers her, but Kakyu is not old fashioned like her. She sent me to protect Rachel, although I'm hoping Heero is going to retain me and the other Starlights as emissaries between our two systems, giving me a legitimate reason to be here. " Seiya says.

" Seiya, how long have you been here? " Rachel asks.

" A little shy of a month, why? " Seiya replies.

" Because for two weeks prior to your arrival I was followed, not close enough for me to deal with it, but still… "

WuFei looks at his sister, " Come to think of it, I could sense someone's presence around that time too. "

Outside the manor a shadowy being chuckles maliciously, so the Martian brats had sensed him. No matter, he would have them both in short order. Of course, getting around the Lunar Prince would not be an easy thing to do. His sense of awareness was something no one had ever been able to get around, not to mention the barrier he put around the manor when the others headed off to bed. Getting at his objectives would be nothing short of miraculous, but he had to get at them. Getting Sailor Mars would be too easy, though her sixth sense would make her a difficult target to acquire, defeating her would be a simple matter.

His eyes glow red for a moment and as he fades away, a wisp of mahogany hair is seen. The Martians were the key to his plan to destroy the Moon Princess, the one who had killed his sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own Rachel, Kakarina and any other characters that pop up from time to time. Disclaimer applies to the previous chapter as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Any original characters I own and I must be asked for permission if anyone wants to use them.

**Chapter Four**

Heero sits at Quatre's desk as he waits for the connection to Kinmoku to go through. When it does a young girl is seen on the other end, " Would you please inform Queen Kakarina that Crown Prince Heero Of the Silver Millennium is calling. "

The young girl eeps and races away to do so. Heero smirks, so his reputation still proceeded him. Minutes later Queen Kakarina, a blue haired woman, can be seen, " To what do I owe this pleasure? "

" Is it true that you have a contract out on Sailor Blaze Mars? " Heero asks, his tone nor eyes giving away nothing.

" It is, she is an abomination and should be eradicated. "

" She is my Sailor protector, my vassal, by going after her you are going after me, is this what you want? "

Kakarina pales at his tone and the deadly set to his eyes, she had heard the rumors, but had never seen his death glare for herself. Now she was and she did not like the experience in the very least, " I will call off the assassins immediately, your highness. "

" Good, and while I have you on the line I would like to retain the Sailor Starlights as my emissaries between you and me, though I warn you now cross me and you will not live to regret it. I will put Kakyu on the throne, am I understood? "

Kakarina nods, " I understand perfectly, is there anything else? "

" Actually, yes, when my sister takes the throne I fully expect Kinmoku to give her their full support. " Heero says, his eyes blazing.

" Kakyu has already informed me that Sailor Moon will have Kinmoku's support or she and the Starlights will leave for the Milky Way galaxy and never return. They will give their service to Sailor Moon. My grandson was quite insistent upon that. Though he is Martian half breed filth he is still a prince here and I have to at least listen to their counsel, even if I don't abide by it, though I dare not anger you. "

Heero smirks, Kakarina now knew that he was never to be trifled with and she would remember it, though the old bat should really step down. Once the communication has ended Heero returns to his normal attire and sighs, he hated being royalty. He had also made it so Rachel could freely use her Kinmokuan scout powers if it were to ever become necessary. As he relaxes he allows his thoughts to drift back.

**Flashback:**

** " Heero, got a minute? "**

** The lunar prince looks at the speaker, it was the elder Martian princess, Rachel, " For you, I do. "**

** " I need a favor, I'm being ordered back to Mars to attend a Debutante Ball. Save me, please. " Rachel says, her blue eyes pleading with him to help her out.**

** Heero sighs, " I have a meeting with the Kinmokuan delegation, though I do know of someone who can go and keep the unwanted suitors at bay, though why not ask WuFei? "**

** " Rei got to him first. " Rachel says, muttering several choice Martian obscenities under her breath. **

** Heero laughs and motions for her to follow him. Just today the Venusian Prince had been complaining that he was bored, he wasn't allowed to play his violin while on the moon. Heero was arguing the case with his mother and seemed to be making headway on that front. When they reach Prince Quatre's room Heero knocks, " Just a minute! "**

** Moments later Quatre appears at the door, " Oh, Heero, and who's your friend? "**

** " Prince Quatre of Venus, this is Princess Rachel of Mars, WuFei's older sister, Quatre is Mina's twin. " Heero says.**

** Quatre motions them in, " So, what brings you to me? "**

** Rachel looks at him, " Debutante Ball, tonight, on Mars, can't get out of, need someone to keep the creeps away, Heero can't do it and Rei got to our brother first. "**

** Quatre grins, " I'd be delighted to help out a princess in need. When do we need to leave? "**

** Heero could see Quatre's eyes travel Rachel's body, as her Sailor Suit hugged her curves in just the right way. Rachel was less subtle about sizing up the Venusian prince, but Heero had trained with her and had seen her instant approval. " Good, we leave in fifteen minutes. "**

** Rachel dashes off and Heero looks at his friend, " Hurt her and I'll get to you before WuFei can. "**

** Quatre sighs, " You're too damn observant, Heero. I could never hurt her deliberately, you do know that Venusian royals have the talent of knowing whom is meant for whom, right? "**

** " Yes? " Heero says in a questioning tone.**

** " Rachel's mine, and if I have to kill every other suitor to have her then I will. " Quatre says, his eyes hardening in determination.**

** Heero blinks, rarely was this side of the Venusian Prince seen. He leaves him to get ready and heads for the his own room, to get ready for his meeting with the delegation from Kinmoku. Before he could get there he heard an angry voice snap, " Pal, I don't care if you are a royal bodyguard to the queen, nobody manhandles me! "**

** Heero recognized the sharp tone and his eyes go wide, no one messed with his Jovian Princess. He walks with a determined stride towards the commotion and his eyes land on the royal bodyguard, his gaze turning lethal when he saw the position he had the Jovian Princess in, " I will thank you to release her now, or I will kill you. "**

** The man looks up into the prince's ice cold and deadly gaze, he releases the Jovian princess and backs away, she hides behind Heero while he advances on the man. Behind him he could sense Prince Duo of Pluto, " Duo, I need a favor. "**

** Duo walks up, noting the tense set of his best friend's body, " Sure, what do you need? "**

** " Escort this man to the dungeon and inform the dungeon guards that if he is released I will hunt them down. " Heero says.**

** Duo, with his long brown hair in a braid grins, " Sure thing, buddy. If he tries anything I'll let him meet my Death Scythe. "**

** The man pales even further and once Duo has led him away Heero turns to the princess, " Are you all right, Lita? "**

** " I'm fine, Heero. Pissed that I couldn't deal with him myself, but I am fine, I knew you'd show up. " Lita says.**

** " Where were you headed? " Heero asks.**

** " The Scout practice room to train with Amara. " Lita answers.**

** " I'll escort you there, after I do this. " With that said Heero kisses his Jovian princess with the same intensity to which he did everything and Lita let him. Though she didn't give him total domination. When Heero ends the kiss his eyes show how much he wanted to shower her entire body with attention, but they had other things to do, " My room, tonight, " he murmurs in her ear before walking with her to the practice room.**

** Once back in his room he shuts the door and groans in frustration. His damn mother wouldn't even make the engagement official, he was half tempted to whisk Lita off to Venus and elope, but he had to talk to her parents first. His dad had already given his blessing, even though Serenity had nothing to do with him anymore. The lunar King was where Heero had gotten his looks from and walks in as his son runs a hand through his hair. He knew Heero wanted Lita as his, " You all right, Heero? "**

** Heero sighs, dropping his façade for his father, " No, I'm not, one of mother's bodyguards just tried to rape Lita, and I'm not allowed to make our engagement official. I hate this, I hate being royal! "**

** King Maverick shakes his head, " I honestly don't know why Serenity is doing this. I do know that even she would have to accept a marriage that occurred on Venus, which you've already thought of. "**

** " I need to talk to Lita's parents, but I have to attend that delegation meeting. "**

** " I'll talk to them, Lita's father and I trained together. Get your game face on and we'll see what we can work out, okay. "**

** Heero nods and goes to take a shower. He hated not being able to do what he wanted, he was glad that Rachel would have Quatre with her at the Debutante Ball, he knew some of the men the Martian King would choose for her would attempt to rape her and Quatre would personally castrate anyone who attempted it. As he lets the hot water ease his tense muscles he thinks about the delegation and how he would handle it. He knew that the Silver Millennium needed this alliance, desperately. His mother thought he didn't know about Metalia's amassing forces, but he did. Thanks to Prince Trowa of Earth's contacts he had a good deal of intel.**

** Once he's ready he heads for the delegation room and is seated before the Queen of the Kinmoku system arrives, " Prince Heero. "**

** Heero inclines his head, " Queen Kakarina, we have much to discuss, you and I. "**

** " It seems we do, young prince. "**

** Heero clenches a fist under the table, " I would like at least one of your head guards to come here and teach the palace guards, command them if he will. My mother has grown too lax with palace security, I've had to take charge of it. If you will note, you had an escort your entire journey here, Sailor Mercury I believe. "**

** By the time the meeting is done Heero has an immense headache and heads straight for his father's room and flops onto his bed. " Rough meeting, son? "**

** " Queen Kakarina seemed to think she was dealing with a young, naïve prince, I corrected her on that misconception. How'd it go with Lita's parents? " Heero says.**

** Maverick's green eyes sparkle, " Queen Lydia is dealing with Serenity as we speak. She wants her daughter happy. Though you can't get married until you're both eighteen. "**

** Heero groans, " No fair, I want her now. " **

** Maverick chuckles, " I never thought I'd hear you sound like a little kid again, Heero. "**

** " I don't mean to, but I'd like someone to help me with all this, make it a little more bearable. " Heero says, his eyes suddenly weary and looking far older than he was.**

** Maverick sighs, Serenity had made Heero take on too much responsibility too soon and she let Serena have none though he knew Heero and the outer scouts had taken it upon themselves to train Serena to fight, Serena was just as deadly as her brother and she'd been trained how to use her powers, if Serenity were to ever find out the consequences would be dire for everyone who had, had a hand in her training except perhaps for Heero, whom no one had yet to find a way to kill him off, which was saying something as he'd been caught in ten separate explosions to date.**

** Everything his son had been through made him shudder. If Heero were to ever find out that Serenity had sold his younger sister into slavery he'd kill her, no questions asked. Maverick had yet to find his youngest daughter, but he would. He vowed that silently to himself. " Dad, why do I remember a little girl with your eyes? " Heero asks.**

** Maverick sighs again, " Because you have a little sister that your mother sold into slavery. She said she only needed one daughter. I don't know what happened to Selena, but I swear I will find her, my bright little ray of sunshine, your uncle's heir, heir to the Solarian Power. "**

**End Flashback:**

Heero jolts as he comes back to the present, his dad had never found Selena, he'd have to ask Trista to look into the matter, quite thoroughly, knowing his mother she had altered the events at the time gate. The Lunar Prince stands up and heads back out to join his friends, his heart calling out to the one who owned. Deep asleep at Mina's house Lita stirs as she feels his call and settles back into sleep, to dream of a prince with deep blue eyes and rough brown hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I own all original characters and must be asked before someone else uses them.

Chapter 5

When Heero rejoins the others they all look at him, " Well? " Duo prods impatiently.

" She's agreed to call off the assassins, agreed to allow Rachel to use her Kinmokuan powers in times of great crisis, the Starlights will be my emissaries between the Lunar Kingdom and Kinmoku. She's agreed to give Rena her full support. All in all she gave me everything I wanted though I left things open so I can renegotiate if necessary. " Heero says.

Rachel grins, " Man, am I ever glad that my loyalty is to you, Heero. I'd hate to have you for an enemy. "

" Though he is an excellent sparring partner. " Amara says.

" I just wish that someone would be able to beat him at something. " Duo says.

" He sucks at archery. " Rachel remarks offhandedly and promptly sprints for the door, Heero hot on her heels. He hated admitting to anything he couldn't do well, and archery fell into the category of that which must never be spoken of and Rachel had just spoken of it. As he chases her over the Winner grounds that she knew so well Rachel took to the trees with Heero following close behind her.

Inside Seiya laughs, " Apparently over the last thousand years they've bonded as siblings. Heero should look out, Rachel plays nice with him. She's letting him stay close to make it more fun, if she so desired she could completely lose him. Which would irritate Heero even further, but she needs to be able to have fun with someone. "

Trista smirks, " Oh, Heero holds back too. The pair trained together. They like making it fun, Heero would only ever let his fun side out with either Rachel or my brother. "

Duo grins, " Yeah, but if anyone tried anything with Lita he'd have their head or make them wish he had killed them. No one messed with the Prince's girl and got away with it. "

Quatre smiles, " Of course, Heero is like all Venusian males, no one tries anything ungentlemanly towards a woman. My mother came down very hard on rapists and attempted rapes, and always sided with the victim. Rapists learned very quickly to plead guilty if my mother was presiding over the case, she always knew, helps that I inherited my gift of empathy through her. "

Trowa thinks on this for a moment, " I think I remember her, tall woman, well endowed, we'll say, long blonde hair, in a form fitting orange dress, with blue eyes? "

Quatre laughs, " That's her all right, Mom, like all female Venusians was not afraid to show off her assets. "

The princess' laugh at this, " Oh, you never heard that story, did you? "

Immediately the planetary princes look at the Sailor Scouts, Duo zeroing in on his sister, " Tell us, please, big sis? " Duo says, busting out his never fail puppy dog look with Trista.

Trista glares at him, she hated it when he used that look, she could never deny him anything. " All right, Duo, just stop looking at me like that. " Trista snaps.

Duo smiles and sits on the floor Indian style, ready to hear the story. " Well, according to our mothers, Princess Kirsten of Venus was well known for wearing outfits so scandalous that even her fellow female Venusians thought so, the worst time was at Queen Serenity's Debutante Ball. Kirsten had worn an outfit that was sheer, and you could see everything, and I mean everything, she had every courtier lusting after her, except for Maverick, Heero and Serena's father, he only had eyes for Serenity, but she only wanted him long enough to give her children, however he refused to step down as King and made sure his children learned by his example, not hers. " Trista says.

" Up until the end of the Silver Millennium our mothers' would tease Kirsten about the fact that she hadn't been able to snare Maverick. " Amara adds.

Michelle pulls out her mirror and calls up the outfit. Quatre takes one look at his teenaged mother and buries his head in his hands in shame. Duo, Trowa, WuFei, and Seiya all stare, Duo wondering if he could get Mina to wear something like that. Quatre, catching Duo's emotions tackles the Plutonian prince, " Sorry, Quats, but I am allowed my fantasies, am I not? "

" If you have to fantasize about my sister then would you kindly block me from receiving it, Duo? " Quatre snaps, trying to strangle the pilot of the Death Scythe Mobile suit.

Duo grins, " All right, I can concede to that, though mina always liked knowing every detail about you and Rachel, she'd literally get Rachel to tell her everything. "

Quatre pales at this as he remembers everything he and Rachel had shared during the Silver Millennium. He starts muttering threats under his breath in Venusian and Amara raises an eyebrow, as she can understand everything he's saying. She hadn't thought the pacifist Venusian prince had such an extensive vocabulary. Michelle got on her case for her swearing, but then again, Michelle didn't know every planetary language and its gutter talk, Amara did. So did Rachel for that matter, Rachel could really swear up a blue streak in Martian and Jovian.

WuFei looks at Quatre, " Just have a talk with Mina when you meet up with her this time around, and set ground rules. "

" I shouldn't have to. Mina should respect my privacy! " Quatre snaps, his temper quite close to the surface at the moment.

Trowa smirks, " Just do the same to her. "

" I don't want to know! " Quatre yelps, horrified by the very thought of his sister doing those sorts of things with anyone. Sure, he knew she and Duo had been intimate, but he never wanted to know the details.

Duo smirks, " Quats, I know how you feel, as I have a sister as well, and I really don't want to think about it, or about my own conception. "

Michelle takes pity on Quatre, " So, when did you meet Rachel? "

Quatre's eyes take on a dreamy cast as he allowed himself to think about that, " I literally ran into her just before the Eve Wars, two years ago. I'd been late for one of my training sessions. Before I knew it she was invading my every waking and dreaming thought. After Mariemaia's uprising I finally got an opportunity to ask her out. I had no clue that she was the Sailor Scout defending the civilians of L4. "

" Only Heero knew. Guess Dr. J didn't train him. He must have stolen the Wing Gundam, then he got Wing Zero, he constantly amazes me with everything he can do. He's blown himself up several times to date and survived it every single time. " Duo says.

Amara out right laughs, " Same as during the Silver Millennium, assassins just could not find a way to kill him and it annoyed the hell out of everyone who wanted him dead. "

Trowa shakes his head, " The worst attempt was on Earth. Someone buried him in a rockslide that sent him falling over a cliff. The generals were surprised that he survived, let alone was able to walk away. It was only when we were in the safety of my room that he allowed himself to collapse. Seems he didn't want the assassins to know how close they came to actually killing him. "

The three outer scouts look horrified at this, " He never told anyone. "

Duo snorts, " He wouldn't, Mich, Heero never owns up to injuries, he'll admit pain to himself, but not to other people. Only Lita and Rachel, plus Serena have ever been able to call him on it. "

Trista sighs, " Heero has always been quite stubborn. One of these days he won't survive. "

The Gundam pilots look at each other, " We all thought that too, until five months ago. " WuFei says.

Amara looks up interested, " You guys were a part of quelling that uprising. Damn, we scouts actually transformed and helped out during that, we had to, because Serena was sick and could not be moved. We fought all out, keeping those nitwits at bay. "

Duo sighs, " Heero did something completely stupid and unfathomably reckless, he took on a Mobile Suit without Wing Zero, he could have called on Wing Zero, but he fought as himself and won. He was in a coma for a month after that. "

The Jujakan Group Uprising had been a hard fought battle, and yet Heero had survived that. Everyone that was a part of that was in absolute shock that Heero had survived. Those that knew him weren't too surprised by this, they had seen him do the impossible all the time. This though had stunned the Gundam pilots though none of them had shown it. Rachel hadn't been surprised by this, and now they knew why. She had been with Heero for the last thousand years.

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I wanted to get another chapter up and let you know I'm running a poll for the girl Yaten will end up with. I will sincerely make a concerted effort to make the chapters longer. The girl who gets ten votes in the poll is the winner and Seiya will get the second place girl, and one vote per person.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own all characters not seen in the animes and must be asked if you wish to borrow them.

Chapter 6

While the others talk about old time and exchange war stories Heero is still on Rachel's heels, he'd gone from being pissed at her to just wanting to catch her. No one knew that they only did this when they could sense an impressive amount of evil in the air. That had been their way during the Silver Millennium, to take the fight away from those they loved the most. Rachel would not risk losing Quatre now, and Heero would not risk his friends or his sister's outer court of protectors. They both come to a halt on the outskirts of the Winner property. Heero had stopped the assassins from coming after her, but there was still the new enemy to deal with.

Heero takes his Knight form while Rachel transforms, they stood back to back, both realizing that this opponent would not be an easy foe to defeat. " So, the Lunar Prince and the elder Martian Princess think to take me on alone, do they? You two will never be able to defeat me. "

Heero's eyes harden, he knew from Serena's memories that when Darien had lost his memory for the second time his desire to protect her had taken on the form of the Moonlight Knight, which was technically him. WuFei being the Flame Knight, Duo the Death Knight, Quatre the Love Knight, and Trowa the Dream Knight. His blue eyes search his surroundings and he can feel Rachel scanning with her sixth sense, between the two of them they could handle anything that came their way. When their opponent makes his move he uses a very ancient and unique spell on Rachel, thinking fast Rachel detransforms and curses up an impressive streak in Martian.

The Moonlight Knight draws his saber, " Lunar Light Barrier! "

A pale silver glittery dome erects over the two of them and their enemy curses, " You're good, Lunar Prince, but you can't protect her forever. "

" Who are you? "

" That is none of your concern. "

" It is when you threaten my scout protector. As her prince it is my duty to ensure that you can never harm her. "

Rachel is stubbornly staying erect, she flat out refused to give this moron the satisfaction of taking her out of the fight, " My prince, would you say the situation is dire enough to meet the conditions? "

Inwardly Heero smirks, " Go for it. "

Rachel pulls out her Winged Microphone pendant, " Incinerator Star Power! "

Rachel goes through the \Kinmokuan transformation cycle and stands ready as Sailor Star Incinerator. Their opponent blinks, he hadn't known she had the powers of two different star systems within her veins. Moonlight Knight takes the opportunity to strike at their foe, " Lunar Tide Shift! "

" Blazing Firestorm! "

Their opponent is forced to retreat and Rachel collapses against Heero's back as she loses hold on her transformation. Heero whips around and steadies her, he knew how draining a first transformation could be, " Let's head back, okay. One of the Outers and probably Seiya too, will have sensed the battle. "

While Heero teleports them back into the manor Lita Kino jolts awake from her disturbing dreams. As she sits up in bed Lita runs a hand through her hair, so shocked by what she had remembered from the past. She still hadn't seen her prince, but she had seen a meeting with Serenity, and now she knew her prince was in fact Serenity's son, Serena's twin brother. As she relives the dream Lita shudders as revulsion and despair hit her.

**Flashback:**

** Princess Lita of Jupiter heads for Queen serenity's private chamber, wondering why she had requested this private audience with her. Once she was done with this meeting she had to find her prince and tell him the good news, she was pregnant. She knocks on the door, " Enter, Lita. "**

** The Jovian princess enters, never once suspecting what the queen had in mind, if she had then she would have never gone to the meeting, or she'd've had her prince go with her, " You wished to see me, my Queen? "**

** " Yes, I did. I happen to know that you're pregnant with my granddaughter and I can't allow this, so, I'm sorry, but I am terminating this child here and now. "**

** Lita looks up in horror at the silver haired queen and can see the madness in her eyes, " No, I won't allow it. "**

** " You have no choice, if you don't allow me to do this then I will break off your engagement to my son. "**

** " You're insane. " Lita says, her whole body numb in shock.**

** The power of the silver crystal destroys her unborn daughter and Lita teleports to Uranus, hoping to find some peace and a place to recover from the horror of what had just happened. Ten minutes after she pulled herself together she felt the danger to the Moon and returned, only to die in the final battle, her prince never knowing what his mother had done.**

**End Flashback:**

Lita moans softly as she feels the loss all over again. No one had ever suspected that Queen Serenity was insane. She had ruthlessly aborted her own grandchild, Lita had never gotten to tell her prince that he was going to be a father. Heero… Lita freezes as all of her memories come rushing back. No wonder the Pilot of Wing Zero had seemed so familiar to her. He was her prince, Heero. Rumor had it that after the Mariemaia uprising all of the Gundam Pilots were staying with their fellow pilot Quatre Raberba Winner. The tall brunette looks at the time and decides to get up, she looks regretfully at her best friend and heads for her apartment where she starts to get ready for the day, get her training in and then check the shuttle schedules heading for L4.

By ten in the morning Tokyo time Lita is on her way to L4 while everyone else in the Winner Manor is fast asleep, including Heero, though he had the protections around the Manor up to their highest, which irked their new enemy. Heero had more power than he had given him credit for. As Lita sits on the shuttle she sighs, how could she tell him now about what his mother had done, but she knew she had to. She finally remembered him, and knew she couldn't delay telling him any longer, she'd never gotten the chance due to Beryl's invasion of the Moon.

Her green eyes are hard and unforgiving, there was no way in hell that Queen Serenity had sent them all forward to a new future on Earth. It had to have been Heero. Only Heero would have been compassionate enough to do what needed to be done, though how he'd gotten the crystal from his crazy mother she didn't know. As she thinks back over all their battles she knew she had felt something was off about what Luna had told them. Now she knew what that was, Queen Serenity's sacrifice was all a big hoax, probably something the Queen had implanted before Heero got the crystal away from her nutty hands.

It made Lita's blood boil to think that her mother had served and protected the psychotic queen. There is no way Lydia would have condoned what her queen had done, had Serenity shown signs of her insanity and used the crystal to make everyone, including Trista's mother to forget? Probably, Serenity wouldn't have wanted to be ousted from her throne, she loved the power she got form the crystal. Lita hoped that Serenity never got a hold of the Silver Imperium Crystal again. As she watches the stars go by Lita glares at the moon. Sure, she'd met Heero there, conceived his child on the moon, but it was also there that Serenity had destroyed the creation of their love, their unborn daughter.

Lita knew the other girls didn't know this, nor did Luna and Artemis, Serenity hid her madness well. Only two people had ever seen through her, Mina's brother and Rei's sister. Lita remembered about the Planetary Prince's and Sailor Blaze Mars. She also remembered that Mina had been seeing Trista's younger brother, Duo. Duo had a personality similar to Serena's, they were both outgoing and energetic people, always had been. They could make friends with anyone, literally. She could remember that Duo had some very shady friends on Pluto, who respected his power, not to mentioned were terrified of the fact that he could end their lives just by touching them with his Death Scythe, which was ironic now that she thought about it, only Duo could have been the pilot of the Death Scythe Gundam.

As she loses herself in her thoughts Lita is growing ever closer to her prince. In his room Heero bolts awake as he can sense his Jovian princess coming closer. Like Darien, he had always been able to tell when she was close and when she was in danger. If she was coming then she remembered him, which was the best news Heero had received over the last thousand years. He gets up and heads for the shuttleport to wait for his Jovian princess, of course he'd remain hidden in the shadows, but what did you expect, he had a reputation to maintain.

When Lita walks into the shuttleport she pauses before her eyes flicker to her right and she heads that way. Heero shakes his head ruefully, she could still find him, even after all this time. " When did you remember? "

" Half past five in the morning, Tokyo time. " Lita says.

Heero's blue eyes look at her, Lita was hiding something, or knew something she didn't want to share. Heero leads her to a deserted park, something told him Lita had something to tell him that he needed to hear, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear, at all. Heero hated it when his sixth sense was blaring at him this strongly. What Lita was about to tell him was going to tilt his world on its axis, not even he thought his mother had been that deranged.

" Heero, just before the final battle, your mother wanted a private meeting with me. I suspected nothing at the time, but well, on that very day, I had found out I was pregnant. "

Heero's blue eyes slam shut, he knew she wasn't done, but to hear that, it just ripped his heart out knowing what he could have, they could've had. " Thing is, she knew, Heero, knew I was pregnant with her granddaughter, and she couldn't allow that. Told me she was going to terminate the child. Of course I protested, and she countered by saying she would cancel our engagement, I was still in horrified shock when she used the Silver Crystal and… " Lita's voice cuts off and Heero stares at her in horror.

" She didn't, not even she was that messed up. " Heero says, he'd had to kill her to get the crystal from her, but to kill his unborn child, his future daughter. His hands clench into fists as he takes in the news of the worst kind of betrayal his mother could have ever dealt him. His body goes rigid as he battles back his emotions, he didn't want to lash out at Lita, she was just as much of a victim as he was. His deranged mother was dead, at his own hands no less. He hadn't even known about this and he'd still sought his vengeance for the act. One thing he did know, he wanted to talk to his mother's spirit and tell her off for destroying his child, his little girl that would never be now.

As he stands stock still he can feel Lita's gaze on him, but he didn't dare touch her until he could trust himself not to hurt her. If he ever got ahold of his mother again, he'd kill her again for this act. He could feel Lita's emotions, but he had to deal with his own first, before he could offer Lita any sort of comfort and he knew she understood that. He wondered what else his mother had hidden, was his little sister even still alive? One thing was absolutely certain, he would most definitely have to have Pluto investigate all this.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own this story and any original characters.

**Chapter 7**

After half an hour Heero can finally pull Lita into his arms, to think she had died with that knowledge. To think what should have been one of the happiest days of his life was ruined by his mother. When they arrive at the manor Heero leads her to an empty guest room and then heads for Trista's room and knocks on the door. Trista appears at the door, " Heero, what… ? "

" Time gates, now. " Heero says, his eyes hard.

Trista transforms and scrambles to transport them to the time gates. Heero was pissed, which meant he had learned something that Trista knew she wouldn't like. " Pluto, I need you to launch an extensive investigation into my mother and her actions. I just learned that she terminated my unborn daughter from Lita, I also know that she sold my little sister, Selena into slavery. "

Pluto's eyes widen at this and she turns to the time gates and starts to do as requested, only she gets blasted off her feet. Heero curses at this, " It'll take a moon queen to release the seal she's put on the gate. "

" I'm going to send you to Crystal Tokyo, talk to Neo Queen Serenity. She is your twin after all. "

Heero nods and finds himself in an ornate crystal palace. As he is getting his bearings a young girl with pink hair approaches him, " Who are you? "

Heero looks at the girl, her hair was done up in the lunar royal style and she had crimson eyes, " Are you Neo Queen Serenity's daughter? "

" I am, you can call me Rini, now, who are you and how did you get into the palace? "

" I come from the past, Pluto sent me to talk to your mother. Where is she, by the way? " Heero asks.

" You haven't given me a name yet and I will have the guards remove you if necessary. " Rini retorts.

Heero smirks, " Tell me, did Lita have any part of your training? "

Rini looks at him, she knew those eyes, when her agile mind latches onto the truth she glares up at him, " You're an even bigger pain in the ass when you're not my uncle yet. Why are you really here and don't feed me any bull. "

Heero laughs outright at this, " I need your mother to rescind something your grandma did to the time gates. "

Rini sighs, knowing that was all she'd get out of him. She leads him to her mother's study and knocks, " Who is it? "

" Moon brain, you have a visitor, from the past. " Rini calls out.

In her study Serena groans, " Brat, I am your mother now. "

" A mother who barely made it into high school. " Rini retorts as the door opens up.

" I should ground you, " Serena snaps before she sees her visitor. Her blue eyes widen in concern, " Rini, go get Mercury, okay? "

Serena ushers her brother in, " Why are you here? "

" Mother placed a seal on the time gates to keep us from discovering what she's done. Only a lunar queen can undo the seal. "

Serena looks at him, her blue eyes confused, " Mom saved everyone. "

Heero sighs, " No, Rena, she didn't, I did. I had to kill her to get the crystal and ensure everyone would be reborn. "

" No, I talked to her just before we battled Beryl. " Serena says.

Sailor Mercury walks in just then and Heero sighs, " She's lying, if you don't believe me, ask Lita. "

Serena calls for Sailor Jupiter, when she arrives Lita looks at Heero and sighs, she hated having to tell her queen that her mother was deranged. " Serena, Heero speaks the truth, your mother terminated our unborn daughter just before the final battle with Beryl. "

Serena's eyes widen in horror at this, she knew Lita would never lie to her. She slowly nods, " Summon Rini, I'd like her to spend some time with the past planetary princes and receive some training. Plus, I know she will be safe with Heero. "

" Before we summon her I think we need to know what really happened all those years ago. Obviously Serenity is not the one who sent us to be reincarnated in the future on Earth. " Sailor Mercury says.

" I had to kill mother to get the crystal. Before the final battle Quatre made it so Rachel would survive. I barely survived using the crystal and before I sent it off to the future to be with you all I locked our mother out of it. I had recently found out from our father that she sold our younger sister. " Heero says.

" So, for one thousand years you and Rachel kept each other company. " Serena says.

" Correct, of course, I spent the first one hundred years trying to break her out of the depression she fell into when she had time to process that she had lost Quatre. " Heero remarks, shuddering at the memory of those dark days, he had honestly thought that he would still lose Rachel. He had been so glad when there had been another survivor.

" Oh, Serena, I've already talked this over with Trista, but can we send someone else along for training, seeing as how this someone needs it, desperately, and what safer training ground than the past? "

Serena nods, " Summon Rini and her cousin, if I had to train my future daughter then Heero should have to train his future son. "

Heero blanches at this as Rini and her cousin are summoned, along with Diana, to accompany the queen and Heero to the time gate. Heero looks at the young boy, a mixture of him and his mother, " What's your name and what sort of training have you received? "

The eleven year old, a few years Rini's junior, looks at him, " Maverick, mom's idea, besides, according to her, if you can't be present when your son is born you give up all rights to name your son. I've received basic hand to hand training, that's it. "

Heero nods as Serena removes the seal and upon completion of that she returns to the palace and the others are sent to the Winner Manor. Rini and Maverick are both surprised to see Lita in the kitchen, " Lita, can you make me pancakes? "

Lita whips around, " Hey, Rini, your mom send you for more training? Plus, who's the newcomer? "

Maverick takes in his surroundings while Rini looks at her uncle to explain. Heero pointedly avoids her gaze for the moment as does Maverick, who also avoids looking at his mother. He knew she'd find out, very soon, but he feared his mother more than his father,

Rini looks at the others in the kitchen, " She did, Amara, Michelle, how are you two? Heero can tell you who the new comer is. "

" We're fine, Rini. " Michelle answers and then looks at the kitten with her, " Hello to you as well, Diana. "

" Thank you, Michelle. " Diana replies.

Duo grins, " Man am I glad I remember Luna and Artemis, or you'd be freaking me out right now, Diana. I'm Duo Maxwell, Trista's brother. "

Rini looks at him, " I'm warning you right now to stay away from my pancakes or I sic Luna P on you. "

Maverick smirks at this, all he'd have to do is threaten to rig Duo's hairbrush to blow up and Duo would leave his food alone. Duo sees the smirk and groans at this, a mini Heero, " I think I can answer your question, Lita. I can just tell that kid is contemplating how he'd keep me away from his food, and it involves explosives, which almost certainly tells me that he's Heero's kid, which means he has to be yours as well. "

It was while Lita was in shock that the Gundam pilots noticed the floating ball that looked like Luna behind Rini. Duo looks at the ball and decides not to press his luck with Heero's niece. Quatre steps forward and picks Diana up, " I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, Mina's reincarnated brother, and this is my home, I welcome you to it. "

Diana purrs, she had always liked the gentle Gundam pilot. Rini looks to WuFei, " Prince of Mars, if I hear one bit of the weak women talk from you, then I'll show you what Rachel has taught me. "

WuFei pales at this, " Understood, Rini. I'm better when I'm around a woman that I know can trounce me, Rachel is one example, though Lita can as well. "

Maverick decides to interject here, " Oh, there's one more who can kick your butt, though she normally uses her pet wolven to get the job done. "

Rini snickers, her cousin was right, anyone who saw glowing green eyes knew her Aunt Selena was pissed off and to stay out of her way, though a certain someone was a glutton for punishment. Those assembled couldn't get any more out of them on that subject.

Rini turns to Trowa, after Maverick's announcement, " I don't see you nearly often enough, uncle dear. So, I'm going to enjoy spending time with you. Maybe get some acrobatic training in while I'm here? " Rini says.

Trowa smiles, " I can do that. How is my older brother? And does your cousin have a name? "

Rini smiles, " Busy being a King. His name is Maverick. "

" Hey, remember me? "

" Seiya, how are you? " Rini asks, turning to regard Sailor Star Fighter.

Seiya grins, " I'm fine, Rach is currently sleeping off her first Kinmokuan transformation. "

Rini nods as Maverick files this away, he had a pretty good idea what time frame they were in now; once they've eaten breakfast Trowa takes her off to his old circus troupe. He figured they could catch a show and then they could start her training. Heero watches them go and turns to WuFei. The Martian Prince nods and follows the pair, he could help Trowa train her. Diana, still in Quatre's arms looks at Heero, " If you don't mind, Heero, I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a computer and do what you do. Mom tries, but we get on each other's nerves too much. "

Heero smiles, " I'll teach you, Diana. If only so you can keep Mercury on her toes to keep the palace's systems secure. "

Maverick blinks, " Hey, you're supposed to be training me too, Dad. "

Heero flinches at this, having momentarily forgotten about his future son. He turns to look at the eleven year old boy, " Come on, Maverick, let's go. "

Lita smiles at this, " No gun training until he's sixteen. "

Maverick groans at this, the Lunarian oaths flowing softly off his tongue, he knew exactly how good his mother's hearing was, " Mooom, come on, I'm allowed to learn about bombs, but not guns? "

When they go off to do that Lita grins, " He loves being able to teach someone his skills. "

" Then why is he so… "

Lita smirks, " That's his royal mask. The one he wears so no one can see how much he hates being royal, how much he hates being the one who had to pick up his mother's deliberate slack. "

" So, he hides his emotions like Mina does. " Duo says and his eyes look pleadingly at Lita.

Lita laughs, " She's all right, Duo, still a major flirt, still points out every hot guy within a hundred foot radius, and a major shopaholic. "

Duo smiles, " That's my Venusian princess. "

" And my sister. " Quatre reminds Duo.

" Chill, your sis is a scout and she knows how to dissuade advances she doesn't want, she seduced me, Quats. " Duo says.

Quatre sighs as the scouts laugh at this, " Definitely Mina. " Lita says.

" She was after Yaten for the longest time, but then I don't know what happened, maybe she felt Yaten wasn't right for her. " Seiya says.

" Amy and Taiki hit it off big time. " Lita remarks.

" Well of course they did, they're both frigging genii. " Amara says, with a snort.

Michelle sighs as she helps Lita clean up, " We all need to train. I'd like to train with Duo, it's been awhile since I've trained with a planetary prince. "

Amara looks at Quatre and Venusian prince resigns himself to a Uranus special training session. Lita and Seiya look at each other and shrug. They head for the Winner home gym and Michelle transforms as does Duo, " Hand to hand only, no weapons or powers. "Amara says, already transformed.

Duo and Michelle circle each other and the Neptunian scout makes the first move only to have Duo dive out of the way and come up with a high kick with her name on it. Michelle dodges, barely, as Duo continues to attack. The Neptunian scout is soon pinned to the floor with Duo's foot on her throat. " Match, Duo. " Uranus says and she and Quatre take their turn.

The Venusian Prince waits out his opponent and then moves lightning quick, Uranus lost before she could even register what was happening to her. " Damn, you're just as fast as ever, Quatre. At least in battle. "

Quatre smirks, " That was payback for our last spar. You nearly made me miss a date with Rachel. "

Amara pales as Seiya and Lita take their turn, " She'd've killed me for making you miss a date. "

Michelle giggles at this, " You're still scared of Rachel's temper. "

" You didn't see her go after that Uranian hussy that tried to move in on Quatre, I did. Rachel's extremely territorial. " Amara says, shuddering at the memory. Quatre just smiles at this, Rachel didn't want to share him. Moments later Star Fighter stands victorious.

" Damn you, Seiya. I will trounce you next time. " Lita says.

Seiya smirks, " In your dreams, Lita. "

As the winners of the bouts square off the carnival performance has just ended and Trowa leads Rini and WuFei backstage, " Trowa, it's been a long time since we've seen you, who's the cutie? "

" Catherine Bloom, meet Rini, she and her cousin will be staying with us pilots to train for a while. " Trowa says.

Just then they all hear the screams and Rini grabs her transformation broach, racing towards the screams, Trowa, WuFei, and Catherine right behind her. " Moon Cosmic Dream Action! "

Catherine looks at the small girl in shock, " Hey, maggot, over here. " Sailor Mini Moon says.

The monster looks at her, " Who are you? "

Mini Moon glares at him, " I am the in training champion of love and justice, Sailor Mini Moon. In the name of the Moon, I'll defeat you! "

" Right, keep dreaming, little girl. "

Mini pulls out Crystal Bell, " Please Helios, help protect people's dreams. Crystal Twinkle Bell! "

A flash of golden light occurs and Helios can be seen standing by Mini Moon, " I can see why you've called for me, my dreamer, " Helios says and then turns to look at Trowa and WuFei, who have taken their Knight forms, " I can grant you two more power, if you use it to protect my young dreamer. "

" Do it, Helios. I don't need Darien having an excuse to take my head off. " Trowa says.

To the surprise of everyone Catherine is transformed as well, wearing a scout uniform similar to Neptune's only her bows were storm gray. The red head looks down at herself in shock, what had just happened, and why did she feel as though she had to protect the young Sailor Scout? Catherine shakes her head, trying to come to grips with what had just happened, but unable to comprehend the full ramifications of what had just occurred. The monster however knew and wasted no time in attacking her. Catherine freezes as she sees the monster rush at her too fast for Trowa or WuFei to intervene.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I do however own all original characters and this story, plus the concept of Blaze Mars and Storm Neptune.

**Chapter Eight**

Just before the monster reaches her Catherine, now Sailor Storm Neptune, leaps into the air, jumping up and over her attacker and twisting in midair to land facing her attacker's back. Storm Neptune allows instinct to take over and raises her hands above her head, summoning her powers, similar to Sailor Neptune. The newly awakened Sailor Scout launches her attack at the same time Trowa and WuFei launch theirs, " Neptune Deep Submerge! "

" Flame Slash! "

" Terra Quake! "

" Pink Sugar Heart Attack! " Sailor Mini chimes in, this time her attack was not the heart shaped fireworks but an actual pain dealing attack. She had spent some long hard hours getting her powers up to where her attack could deal some actual damage.

All four attacks hit the monster head on and it's destroyed instantly. A storm colored light bathes Catherine as her transformation ends and she drops to her knees. The knife thrower looks at the others, " What just happened? "

Helios steps forward, " By giving the power of the Golden Dream Crystal to Trowa and WuFei I awakened your powers as a Sailor Scout, though Queen Serenity did not want you to ever have your powers. Rachel received hers because she was close to the Queen's son. I will try to find the other hidden scouts. You will have to seek training with Amara and Michelle. "

At the time gates Sailor Pluto is watching on with mounting horror as Queen Serenity continually, as a princess, alters the scouts minds with the power of the Silver Crystal. What truly horrified Trista was the scene between her mother and the Queen. She halts her investigation and calls for Duo, he needed to know this. When Duo appears in a flash of magenta light he looks at his sister, " What's up, Tris, you look like you've been shot. "

Without a word she waves her staff and rewinds to the beginning of the scene in time. Duo's attention quickly goes to the time gates and his eyes widen in shock and horror. It took a lot to scare him after the Eve Wars.

_**Scene In Time:**_

_** Queen Meiouko turns to look at her children all three when her senses snap taut, she whips around time staff at the ready, her eyes widening when she sees her youngest boy in her Queen's arms, a sword at his throat. Trista and Duo had been frozen in shock until their mother had turned and they scrambled behind her, " What is the meaning of this, Serenity? "**_

_** Serenity tightens her grip and young Kalaghata stared into his mother's red eyes, pleading for help. **_

_** Queen Serenity smirks, " This boy is too dangerous, he must die. "**_

_** " Kesshite, I won't allow it. Where do you get off deciding who lives and who dies, only Lord Hades has that kind of power. " **_

_** Duo and Trista look at their mother, she was starting to radiate her power. When she does the move for her attack Duo reacts quickly teleporting to his little brother, grabbing his arm and teleporting back behind his mother where Trista promptly stands in front of them, her eyes narrowing in defiance, " Pluto Deadly Scream! "**_

_** " Cosmic Moon Power! "**_

_** " Children, get to the gates, hide your brother, quickly now! "**_

_** As the power of the two queens collide Duo and Trista transport Kalaghata to the time gates and Trista starts scanning to find a suitable world and dimension for her little brother. She finds a world of ninja and because she knew the future of the Silver Millennium scans ahead, " Duo, take him, quickly, mother is running out of power to combat the queen with. He'll have to have a new name, and the bloodline trait to go with his new family. He will become Neji Hyuuga, he will be of the cadet branch of the family, but at the same time the curse mark the main members use on the cadets will have no effect on him. There he can train to become a ninja, become stronger and perhaps one day he can return to us. "**_

_** Duo nods and they get him set up in his new life, Duo returning quick, just in time for Trista to reset the gates and lock the good queen out from finding their brother before they teleport to the Moon where they join Prince Heero. **_

_**End Scene in Time:**_

" Oh man, she made us forget. Why are you here anyhow? "

" Heero's having me investigate Queen Serenity's actions, but I knew you needed to see this. Once I'm done I'll give him a full report. Maybe we can go visit him soon, though either Serena or Heero would have to give us permission. I'm just glad we were able to save him. "

" I'd better get back, I'm on stealth training for maverick in three minutes and Heero will have my head if I'm late. "

Trista nods and Duo disappears the same way he appeared. On Earth in Tokyo, Japan the Sailor Scouts are at the Hikawa Shrine confused as to where Lita had disappeared to. She'd left a note saying she was going to visit an old friend. They were also confused as to why the Outer Scouts minus Hotaru had left for the colonies. Rei had been getting visions lately that said there was a new enemy, but then they had heard the reports about a Sailor Scout in colony L4. They'd go investigate but someone needed to defend Earth.

Mina sighs, " Girls, do you remember the Planetary Princes? "

" What are you talking about, Mina? " Serena asks.

" Our brothers, at least for some of us. The Flame Knight, Death Knight, Terra Knight, Love Knight, and Moonlight Knight. Lita has gone to seek out her prince. I wish I could join her and see my prince once again. " Mina says.

Hotaru looks at them, " Rini is back. I know that much, I think she is training with the Princes. I remember the Death Knight, he was a lot like Serena in personality. "

As more Silver Millennium memories start to unlock for the scouts Quatre is watching over Rachel back on colony L4. The kind hearted blonde smiles when she starts to stir, " Oh man, did Duo run me over on the way to an all you can eat buffet? "

" No, you transformed with your Kinmokuan powers for the first time. Now that you're awake I'll let Lita know that she can make some food for you. " Quatre says, running a finger down her cheek.

Rachel leans into his touch, not quite ready for this moment with Quatre to end. The blonde empath smiles at this and pulls her up into a sitting position before kissing her hard. Rachel is content to let Quatre dominate just this once and Quatre is shocked at the gift he has been given, Rachel didn't give up anything easily, he liked their dominance battles. He pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss, he knew how far Rachel would let him go and he intended to take as much as she would give him at the moment. It was with great reluctance that he pulled away, keeping his arms around her, " Get ready, I'll tell Lita that sleeping beauty is up and ready to eat. Oh, we all had a training session earlier, much to by disgust it was down to me, Duo, and Seiya, Duo won. "

Rachel smirks and shoos him away, before heading for her closet. As she decides on what to wear Lita is getting her food ready. When Rachel walks down in a red halter top and khaki shorts, with black tennis shoes, her hair in its traditional ponytail Quatre swallows hard, Rachel may hate fashion, but she did know how to dress for success and this time she had dressed for the sole purpose of heating his blood up, and any other guy that would happen to see her.

As she walks to the table she can feel Quatre's eyes on her and she smiles to herself. It had been awhile since she'd done this. Quatre's eyes never stray as Rachel eats her brunch. Lita chuckles to herself, Rachel knew the power she held over Quatre and was exercising it. The Venusian prince is in for a shock when the girls all go out shopping, a girls only trip. Duo returns from his session with Maverick in time to see Quatre's hands clench into fists, " Rach dress for the purpose of driving you crazy again? "

" Yes, dammit, and she and the girls just went out on a shopping trip. I swear I am going to get a ring on her finger as soon as I can. " Quatre says, he hated the thought of the stares that would be on her while she was out. When he was with her he didn't mind, he knew Rachel had a body most women would kill for, he just didn't like her being stared at by any other guy.

Author's Note: Please vote in my poll. Oh, and Neji will only get a mention in this story. I like Naruto as well, and decided that would be the perfect dimension in which to hide a Plutonian Prince.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

While the girls are out shopping, Trowa, WuFei, Rini, and Catherine return to the manor and find Quatre staring at seemingly nothing with intense anger in his eyes. Trowa chuckles, " Let me guess, Quatre, Rachel dressed for success today, huh? "

" Shut up, Trowa, she went out with the girls, with Seiya in his female form, which means I now have to wonder about how many guys are going to be staring at my girl while she's out shopping with girlfriends, which I will wholeheartedly admit is a good thing, she's been hanging out with us guys for too long, I just don't like it. "

" She is a good looking onna, it's to be expected that she will attract members of both genders, but you should know that she only has eyes for you, and she is practically Heero's sister. " WuFei says.

" Come on, Catherine, you and I need to train. I can at least put you through the basics. Amara and Michelle will have to take over to complete your scout training. Though Trowa can probably teach you basic hand to hand, or my uncle had better or the next time I see my little cousin I'll have her be a true nuisance to my dear uncle here. " Rini says, her crimson eyes flashing.

Trowa pales, he hadn't thought about the hell she could make his life in the future. He should have guessed it though, she was also Heero's niece. " All right, come on Catherine, let's get you started on basic hand to hand. Rini will have to help with transformations. "

" I gotta train too, work on my powers some more. I just got my pink sugar heart attack to the point where it deals actual damage. I have to keep up with my training, though you still owe me acrobatic training. " Rini retorts.

" What's the matter, cous, having trouble? "

Rini rounds on Maverick, her eyes flashing dangerously, " I think you need to remember that I can and will kick your scrawny hide, I have way more battle experience than you do, don't vex me right now, Mave. "

Maverick winces at the nickname, he knew better than to push his luck with Rini but sometimes he just couldn't resist. Which often ended up biting him in the butt big time. He sighs as he thinks about what Rini will do to him. He gulps when he sees the look in her eyes, that look spelled trouble for him every single time. " Oh, Mave, I have a job for you to do. "

Maverick starts to back up, a tactical retreat was in order and fast. Rini glares at him and zips around behind him. Maverick whips around in shock, " Please don't tell me you've been training with Amara. "

" Worse, the Starlights, I'm nearly as fast as them now. You get to clean every bathroom in this manor top and bottom until I can see my reflection in every surface. "

Maverick blanches as the four teens stare at Rini in shock, and all vow to never get on her bad side, ever. Sighing Maverick sets to work, knowing he had to do it, or Rini would get even more vindictive with her revenge. Why did he have to have a cousin with his dad's personality and Rachel penchant for horrible revenge plots. Maverick sets off to do his penance and WuFei looks at Rini in contemplation, " Onna, you are scary. "

Rini wanders off to train and leaves the others standing there. Trowa and Catherine head off to train as well, while WuFei looks at Quatre, " Winner, remind me to never piss off Heero's niece. "

Quatre laughs at this though he agreed with the sentiment. At the mall the girls have just loaded their purchases into the car Amara was borrowing from Quatre while on colony L4 when several explosions and screams could be heard. They exchange looks and grin before finding a secure place in which to transform. Once that's done they pull out wands or touch microphones.

" Mars Planet Power! "

" Neptune Planet Power! "

" Uranus Planet Power! "

" Jupiter Crystal Power! "

" Fighter Star Power! "

When the Sailor Scouts reach the scene all are appalled at what they see. Blaze Mars was the first to react and she charges in, summoning her katana from her earlier days. She slices the arms off of the idiots that were holding the civilians hostage and then is grabbed from behind. Blaze Mars snarls out several Martian obscenities as she tries to escape, but to no avail. Sighing she focuses inward and calls up her power, doing this was not recommended in the least, but she had no choice and Heero had made sure she could survive such moves.

" Mars Firestorm! "

The other scouts disengage from their opponents just before Blaze Mars' attack can hit them. They all stare at her in shock. " Girl, what was that about? Why would you do something like that? " Jupiter asks.

" You haven't lived with Wing Zero's pilot for the last one thousand years, I have, he made sure I could survive tactics like that. Look alive, it's not over yet. " Blaze Mars says, her green eyes hardening.

" Very good, Blaze Mars, you are as I was told. Now, I know the Martian Secret. "

Blaze Mars looks at him, " What secret? "

" Go ahead, play coy for now. Just know that the Martian Royal Secret will enable my plans to come to fruition. "

Blaze Mars doesn't show it, but she is extremely worried by that comment. She'd have to talk to WuFei as soon as possible. If this guy actually knew what she thought he did then it spelled some serious trouble for the Sailor Scouts and Knights. She really didn't want that, but her sixth sense told her that things were going to come to a head in very short order. " What plan would that be, pray tell, you numbskull? " Jupiter snaps at him.

" The destruction of the Moon Princess, and the return of the Negaverse. "

Sailor Jupiter pales at this and resolves to call the girl, immediately to set up a meeting, the Starlights needed to get here soon, so the solar system scouts could meet at the Hikawa Shrine, fast. " Who the hell do you think you are? There is no way in hell I am ever going to allow you anywhere near the princess and neither will her brother. " Uranus snarls at him, her grip tightening on the Space Sword.

" I am Queen Beryl's brother and my sister is dead because of that bitch. Later, Sailor Scouts, though I leave you with a parting gift. "

Before anyone could react he has chopped off Blaze Mars right arm and her primal scream of pain and outrage causes the others to wince. _Heero, I need you now!_

At the manor, in his study, Heero stiffens as he hears Rachel's call to him. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain, _What happened?_

_ Dammit, Heero get your ass moving now! I don't have time for you to get answers to your damnable questions. You may need to summon the crystal though, it's serious. _

Heero concentrates on Rachel and teleports to the battle site, his knightly attire appearing instantly, " Scheiße, was zum Teufel passiert? "

" What the hell do you think happened, Heero. Just fix this already! " Blaze Mars snaps.

" We need Quatre, though how the hell you're managing to block him right now I don't know. " Heero says.

" Will you need the crystal to do this? " Neptune asks him.

Heero looks closer and several German obscenities fly free, he typically cursed in German when extremely worried or pissed. " Contact Sailor Moon. I'll have to use the Crystal, though I need the guys here. Duo and Quatre. Duo can keep the arm viable longer and Quatre can help Blaze Mars with the pain. "

Neptune puts in the call while Uranus hops in the car and speeds back to the manor, " Blaze Mars, who did this? "

Jupiter answers him though, " Some guy with mahogany hair, said he was Beryl's brother. Also chopped off Blaze Mars' right arm as a parting gift. "

Heero's blue eyes flash dangerously, and those that knew him well recognized the fact that their new enemy's days were numbered. Scant minutes later Uranus, Mini Moon, Flame Knight, Love Knight, and Death Knight have all appeared in a flash of light. Death Knight immediately sets to work on sustaining Blaze Mars' arm while Love Knight and Flame Knight both go to Blaze Mars, each taking on a share of her pain, while Love Knight also sends back their love for her.

Another flash of light is seen and Eternal Sailor Moon races forward, handing the crystal to her brother, " Mercury, I need you to get Blaze Mars' arm lined up correctly, I don't want to reattach it in the wrong way. "

Sailor Mercury nods and comes forward, taking the arm from Death Knight, and lining it up correctly with the help of her Mercury Data Computer. Heero sighs and takes his princely form, he detested his royal attire, " Moon Healing Activation! "

The light of the crystal pulses stronger for Heero than it ever had for Sailor Moon. Blaze Mars leans into the Love Knight when it's over, huddling in his loving embrace. Sailor Venus walks over to the Death Knight, handing him her cell number, " Call me when you can, and please take the time difference into consideration. "

" Ah, Babe, you know I'd never disturb your beauty rest unless it was for a very good reason. " Death Knight says.

Mini Moon and the Inners are having a reunion, " Guys, once the rest of the Starlights get here we need to have a meeting at the shrine, a lot has happened, and we don't want to leave either area unprotected. " Jupiter says.

" Let us know when you're coming, " Mars says, " Oh, Flame Knight, it's good to see you again, though get over your women are weak shtick already, would ya, it has already gotten old, it was old during the Silver Millennium. "

" Scram, Mars. " Flame Knight replies and they teleport off, after Saturn and Mini Moon hug each other.

Author's Note: Here is the translation of what Heero said, _S+hit, what the hell happened?_ Please vote in my poll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, though I own this story and any characters not appearing in either anime.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Later that night at the Winner Manor WuFei is going through his saber drills trying to get his twin sister's voice out of his head. Her parting comment had really annoyed him. Sure, they may not be sibs in this age, but they were soul sibs. What had him worried was the fact that Rachel had sequestered herself after returning to the manor and no one had seen her since, not even Heero had been allowed to see her, though to be fair to Heero he had Maverick and Rini to contend with. _Fei, we need to talk, now._

_ About what?_

_ Our new enemy said that he knew the royal family secret, that he's going to use all three of us to kill Serena for her destroying that witch, Beryl._

_ Kuso, this is not good. I'm 'porting in, okay?_

Moments later a red orange flash of light is seen and WuFei looks at his older sister, " Rach, you all right? "

" No, I'm not, the bastard chopped my best arm off, he tells us all that he's going to use the Martian Royal Family's secret to make his deplorable plan come to fruition, to top it off I know I can't be near Quatre right now, otherwise things will happen that I don't want happening. " Rachel snaps, her eyes showing a myriad of emotions.

WuFei sighs, it hadn't been often that Rachel had turned to him for solace, yet here she was, seeking solace from him. WuFei pulls her to him and hugs her tight, " Let it out now, sis, and then we'll contact Raye and decide what to do about the other. "

While Rachel breaks down in her brother's arms, Raye is sitting in front of the sacred fire, trying to find out what this new enemy was trying to pull. She had just barely felt Rachel's pain, and she could just detect the vulnerability that Rachel was just now experiencing. Rachel always wanted WuFei when she felt vulnerable, because WuFei was the only one who wouldn't think less of her, at least on Mars.

Suddenly her vision trance comes to her and when she comes out of it Raye is pale and heads for the charms her grandfather kept on hand, before charging up a protection kanji and putting it on. Rachel and WuFei would be talking to her soon, and Raye knew she could not afford to take any chances, not with Serena's life, she was going to have to be hyper vigilant now.

At the old Negaverse stomping grounds their new enemy grimaces, the younger Martian Princess had just charged up and protection on a protection kanji and would be giving one to the princess of the Lunar Kingdom yet too. That Martian ability to scry with fire was going to become a major pain in his ass. He had to devise a way to put a stop to that, but there was still Sailor Pluto and the time gates, plus the Death Knight. The Death Knight had been known for his uncannily accurate protection for those that his enemies tried to cut down.

That and the Death Knight's scythe, it was only fitting that the Death Knight become the operator of the Death Scythe Gundam. The Gundam pilots were the princes and they had been a far more powerful force to be reckoned with during the Silver Millennium. The Negaforce and his sister had struck too soon, and had been rightly defeated. This time around however victory should have been theirs, but somehow it was snatched out of their hands.

What really burned him was the fact that it had been the normal Inners that had won and not the Inner Enforcers, whose powers were on par with the normal Outers. Likewise with the Outer Enforcers, their powers were on par with the normal Inners. Blaze Mars and Storm Neptune were Silver Millennium Enforcers, though Blaze Mars gave her loyalty and protection to the Lunar Prince and neither one of them had died during the fall of the Silver Millennium. The Love Knight had protected his soul mate from certain annihilation and Heero was damn near indestructible, during his formative years there had been several thousand attempts on his life and he had survived them all. Heero had been the reason why the Silver Millennium and Kinmoku had the alliance they did and would still maintain, once Kakyu took the throne.

Then there was the fact that those detestable Starlights would arrive in L4 soon after daybreak and protect the colony while the princes and Blaze Mars went to Earth to coordinate with the Terran bound scouts. This whole thing was starting to get more complicated than he had ever thought possible. Blaze Mars and Heero both a thousand years' worth of practice with their powers, and would both be incredibly formidable foes this time around and they had already been formidable foes during the Silver Millennium.

One hundred feet away stands a young girl, her dark green hair in a single braid whipping out behind her in the wind, yet she didn't notice the frigid temperatures. Her blue eyes were intent on following the movements of Beryl's brother. She knew the time of the Enforcers was fast approaching and knew that soon a huge battle was going to occur. She just had to hope that the scouts kept winning the small skirmishes, though with Blaze Mars and Storm Neptune now a part of the show, that was more likely. She was surprised by the involvement of the Planetary Princes though she shouldn't be. She knew that they would follow the Lunar Prince into any battle.

Suddenly Beryl's brother whips around and shouts, " Who the hell are you, wench? "

She pulls out her transformation pen and holds it up, " Pluto Crystal Power, Transform! "

In a transformation similar to Pluto's Sailor Time Pluto stand ready and she holds her staff horizontally across her body, her blue eyes flashing in determination. Her opponent curses at this, so another Enforcer was standing in his way. Where did they all keep cropping up from and why the hell now? He attacks and Time Pluto grins, twirling her staff fast, " Pluto Time Tempest! "

He snarls as her attack cancels his out and then she immediately starts to twirl her staff above her head while she builds power for her next attack she concentrates on the gem in the bow of her scout uniform. She had an iridescent skirt and scarf in the same color as her sister, the bows shimmered. Just as he attack again Time Pluto shouts, " Time Barrier! "

The gem in her bow lights up and she continues to twirl her staff above her head, powering up her final attack. When it's ready she smirks and shouts out, her voice projecting across the frozen tundra, " Pluto Time Storm! "

Her opponent feels the initial blast and then he screams as the blast fully takes effect. With the last of his strength he manages to teleport out and save his own miserable hide. Time Pluto heads for Tokyo, where she knew she had to brief the scouts about what had just occurred, she had just bought them some significant time before the final confrontation. Little did she realize that someone else was watching her and inwardly seething at the fact that the Plutonian Enforcer had been hidden from her.

Her long silver hair flows behind her in the freezing wind and her blue eyes gleam in sudden anger at this development. It was bad enough that Kalaghata had been put beyond her reach, but for a Plutonian princess to be deliberately hidden from her was inexcusable. " What will you do? "

She answers the voice coming from nowhere, " I will let the situation play out for now. "

" After Beryl's incompetent brother fails? "

" Then we will see. "

" Don't disappoint me, because you know what will happen when you do. "

The silver haired woman shudders at the reminder of the cruelty of the one speaking, no she would not forget. She would have already succeeded if her damnable son hadn't interfered and saved everyone when Beryl invaded. Of course, to be fair she would never have thought he would have what it took to kill her. The one speaking to her had brought her back using the spirits of three previous Sailor Mars'. The Martian Royal children would now be on guard. She would have to let everything calm down and let them relax before she even made any attempts at rectifying what had gone wrong. Her benefactor wanted the next generation Silver Millennium royals gone so he could start on a new world order.

Back at the Hikawa Shrine Raye answers her communicator, " Yes, Rachel, WuFei. "

" Beryl's brother knows about the Phoenix Rising technique. " Rachel says.

" I know, I had a vision not long ago and am now wearing a charged up protection kanji and will be charging one up for Serena as well. We can't let this idiot get ahold of any of us. " Raye says.

" Agreed on that point , however we will need to tell the others so they know how crucial it is for none of us to fall into enemy hands. " WuFei says.

" We'll tell everyone at the meeting, and conference in the Starlights. Rachel, how are you? "

" Better, but still a little shaky, sis. " Rachel admits.

" Well, let's end this, I need some sleep, and don't worry, I have the entire shrine warded against evil, I had all the girls help me on this, so there is Silver Crystal Power mixed in as well, and I'll be warding my room. If I'm right Heero puts up wards around the entire manor, correct? " Raye states.

" He thinks we don't know, but yeah, he does. " WuFei says, and they all sign off.

In the darkest recesses of space a black mass pulses in frustration, these royal brats were not as easily manipulated and the Lunar Prince's power was nearly equal to the Silver Crystal if not stronger in sheer raw power. It had been the only other Legitimate Lunar King to succeed the throne that had relieved him of his body. Beryl's sap of a brother had yet to realize that he was nothing more than a mere puppet. Sometimes he truly enjoyed manipulating those with darkness in their hearts, especially those that had no clue that they were being manipulated.

That Lunar King had been entirely too encompassed in his morals to ever be swayed, and had gone after him when he swayed his eldest daughter, forcing her death at the Saturn Enforcer's hands. King Haven had gone after him with a vengeance for that, it was only after him that the Lunar line was limited to single or multiple births, after he had influenced his four greats granddaughter to enact that with the crystal. Of course, Heero could easily undo that enaction and probably would once he knew of it. He was annoyingly like his ancestor. Blaze Mars was just as bad and she was just like King Haven's Mars Enforcer Protector. Only she had Kinmokuan Powers to utilize as well, which made her a dangerous wild card. The current Uranian Enforcer was beyond his reach, which thoroughly annoyed him. The Jovian one had hooked up with a Uranian Knight, though he didn't know the name of these annoyances. They would still have to be dealt with once he found them for certain. The Venusian Enforcer was with an entirely different group of do gooders, though more specifically she was dating one of those do gooders while they knew nothing of her alternate identity. He hadn't thought Japan could hold so many goody two shoes.

The Saturnian Enforcer just happened to be in Azumano where a certain charming thief operated. The Plutonian Enforcer normally spent her days in Karakura Town which was riddled with Soul Reapers. He had no clue about the Mercurian Enforcer, she seemed to have dropped off of the face of the planet. All in all he had a lot of work to do before he could even conceive of carrying out his plans.

Back at the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto has written a report of everything that Serenity hid from them during the Silver Millennium and was now using the knowledge of her ancestors to check the recorded history of the Gate when she runs across the era of King Haven. Several inconsistencies started to crop up and Sailor Pluto knew this was something to be genuinely alarmed about. With Neo Queen Serenity's permission she was able to restore the era to what it should be showing and her crimson eyes widen in alarm at what she learns. She pauses the flow of events and writes down everything that was happening in that era. What she was learning right now she had a feeling would come in extremely handy in short order.

When she sees King Haven's final battle with King Arestes of Mars she pales as she writes down everything once again. She had never even learned of this and she knew none of the other princess' had. Plus, the Lunar Family had had children of varying ages, which meant they weren't confined to one pregnancy. This was serious news, she finishes watching Haven's reign and continues to check for inconsistencies at the Time Gates. She realized right then that she would have to finish before the Scout meeting that was to occur, she had also learned that Rachel wasn't meant to be Star Incinerator, but have Kinmokuan powers she could use as an enhancement to her Enforcer powers. Queen Reianne had hidden her third daughter, Seiya and Rachel's triplet far away from Queen Serenity's prying eyes. They had a lot to discuss indeed. Time was literally of the essence and she felt they were running out. As the Time Guardian she knew that her feelings of foreboding were never good.

Queen Trisha smiles from the Castle on Charon as her daughter figures things out. The Planetary Queens had left the moon before Beryl had struck and sealed the Planet powers, protecting them for their children, Trisha knew exactly when a certain someone had been granted a new life, and also knew that this would piss Heero off. She also knew that she and her fellow queens would have to deal with the threat after Beryl's dimwitted brother.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Own all characters that don't appear in any anime.

Author's Note: I would really like to thank all who review and make my story a fave. Please vote in my poll, pretty please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Krista Meiou, when we last saw her was on her way to the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo to tell the other Sailors of the battle she had just been a part of, and that she had bought them all sometime before the final confrontation was to take place between them and Beryl's brother, Berylic. Of course, the green haired Sailor did not get far before one of Serenity's Enforcer assassins found her and she back flips out of the way of the thrown kunai. Her eyes narrow at this, she hadn't thought anyone would be stupid enough to attempt to kill her in Azumano.

If Dana Morisawa got wind of this then Sailor Darkness Saturn would be coming out to play and she wasn't nice about her battles, she was particularly ruthless and vindictive. Naturally Blaze Mars was more so, especially when pissed off. Krista executes a backhand spring and draws her transformation pen, " Pluto Crystal Power! "

The assassin curses as her target is able to transform, which would make eliminating her target that much harder for her to do. Five blocks away at the Niwa home Dana Morisawa's head whips off to the side, staring in the direction Time Pluto was fighting in, " Emiko, I'll be back, if Dark gets back before I do, tell him that the darkness was all encompassing, he'll understand what I mean. "

The girl with dark hair just past the nape of her neck with a purple sheen to it races out the door and calls out, " Saturn Crystal Power! "

What was different about Darkness Saturn was that she had vibrant black wings which she lifts off with and flies straight to the battle, if Time Pluto was in this area then she was heading straight for the normal scouts. Things must be getting bad. She'd let Krista stay with her tonight. When she spots the battle Darkness Saturn watches as Time Pluto is hit by a giant shuriken. This pisses her off and she shouts out, " Saturn Darkness Blaze! "

The flames of hell burst forth and the assassin looks up in time to let out an agonized scream. Darkness Saturn lands and rushes to her fellow Enforcer, " Time Pluto, are you all right? "

" I'll live, that's what matters. Beryl's brother is going to attempt to bring back the Negaforce, I just came from a battle with him, I bought us all sometime in which to prepare, but we will need Wind Uranus. She's in an entirely different dimension and she can't dimensional travel on her own. "

Darkness Saturn groans, " This is going to get bad, isn't it, Time Pluto? "

" It is, we Enforcers that can attend need to be present at tomorrow's scout meeting. The Prince's will be there as well. "

" Gotcha, I'll get you to safety and go talk with Zia and Rina, let them know what's going on, though Rina won't be happy about it, mind you. She hasn't told Toyama's protector's about her alternate identity yet. " Darkness Saturn says and lifts off again only to run into Dark.

" What's going on? "

" Never mind, just get her home, I have people to see before tomorrow. I'll be back in a bit. " Darkness Saturn says, handing Time Pluto off to Dark.

The purple haired thief watches her go and flies off. Darkness Saturn touches down at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima and powers down. Then she heads inside and to the training hall where she finds her best friend Zia sparring with who had to be Ranma Saotome, " Zia, we need to talk now, it's critical. "

The teen with her dark brown hair done up in a ponytail blocks the punch thrown her way, her emerald eyes, flicking towards the doorway, " How so? "

" Berylic wants to bring back the Negaforce. "

Zia freezes on the spot, " How in the hell can he even do that? "

" Don't know, scout meeting, tomorrow, Hikawa Shrine, have to attend. I still have to get Rina. " Dana answers.

The black mass that is King Arestes watches as the Sailor Enforcers start to come together, this could get bad for him, but at least he now knew the names of the two interlopers in Nerima causing him so many problems. If they all came together as a united front then all of his hard work would begin to unravel. He'd have to do something to Lust Venus' beau in Toyama, get her more focused on finding him and getting him back than anything else. He'd also have to stop anyone from contacting Lust Venus, which would be so easy for him. He'd have to keep everyone busy with battles.

When dawn arrives Sailors Star Maker and Star Healer have arrived at colony L4, and immediately seek out Star Fighter. Once the Silver Millennium royals have eaten they teleport to Earth, leaving Dian and Maverick behind, Mini Moon was necessary for the teleport and had ample battle experience. At the shrine, they're surprised to see three others there that they didn't know and Sailor Pluto just pops in, " Now that we're all hear I'd like to show you the entirety of King Haven of the Silver Millennium's rule, this is vital information and was blocked from the Time Gates. " Sailor Pluto starts.

Krista looks up, " Who could block the Time Gates, other than the bitch queen? "

" The puppet master behind everything, King Arestes of Mars, he went bad, and his body was destroyed by King Haven, however his soul is just a black mass sitting in space, writhing and twisting upon itself, the true objective is for him to be brought back. " Sailor Pluto says.

Raye, Rachel, and WuFei all pale at the mention of Arestes and the fact that he wanted brought back. Their mother had let them read all the family diaries and they had all read about Arestes and how power hungry he was, " There is no way in hell that we'll help him come back. Beryl's brother is just a pawn then, while Arestes is the king we need to destroy. " Rachel says.

" How could you three be used to bring him back? "

Everyone looks at the speaker startled, no one had seen him until he had spoken, " Who the hell are you? " Amara asks him.

" Now, Princess Amara, is that any way to greet one of your best knights. I'm Ranma Saotome, and there was no way in hell I was going to let Zia come to this meeting alone. "

Everyone looks at the teenaged guy with his black hair in a pigtail. " Very true, though I'm surprised we managed to elude all his crazy fiancée's to get here. You see his dad engaged him to two separate girls, he defeated a Chinese Amazon in battle, and then there's the psychotic Kodachi Kuno. Ranma prefers me, though he has yet to convince his father of that. Plus, Ranma has this little cold water affliction, he fell into a spring at the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo and now turns into a girl when cold water touches him. A buxom, redhead might I add. " Zia explains.

Heero looks at him, " I could undo that for you, or if you like the female form make it so you can control the transformations at will. "

Ranma grins, " Man, Heero, I've missed you. You have got to spar with me before you leave Earth, come to the Tendo Dojo with me. Anyhow, back to my earlier question, Rachel, care to explain? "

Rachel glances at WuFei and the Chinese pilot sighs, " We all decided that I would explain this. You see the three of us can use this technique called _Phoenix Rising_, which can bring back anyone from the dead with no far flung consequences. Because Rachel and I are almost always near Heero we're safe, Raye however is vulnerable, she's charged up a protection kanji for her to wear, but you girls will have to be ever vigilant in order to stay one step ahead of Arestes, now that we know who we're up against. "

Dana smirks, " Well then, this is going to be extremely interesting. I'll be at the Niwa home if you need me. I need to get back, though I will add that Serenity is sending assassins after we Enforcers. She sent one after Krista that I trashed, was stupid enough to try it in Azumano. Rina, Lust Venus would have been here but Arestes took her beau and she's hell bent on getting him back first. "

" Understood, thank you for coming, " Serena says, " By the way, what's your scout title? "

Dana blinks, " Darkness Saturn, and I'll be fine on my own. Zia is Lightning Jupiter and Krista is Time Pluto. The Uranian Enforcer is Wind Uranus, and not in this dimension. Only you, princess, can go to see her. "

" Got it, what about the Mercurian Enforcer? " Heero asks.

" No one knows where she is, she just dropped off the map, literally. No one, good or evil can track her down and we've all been trying, it's like she's dead or been captured by some other force we know nothing of, or in an entirely different dimension we don't know about. " Dana says.

Sailor Pluto nods, " I'll see what I can do, any idea of what she looks like? "

" She was blue haired, though she could change her hair color at will, if necessary, her powers were to blend in and she was our spy. Only Heero and Rachel were ever able to sense her. " Dana says.

Krista speaks up just then, " She was also the one who alerted Heero to his mother's treachery, it makes sense that she'd be in hiding, maybe she influenced the crystal at the last second or more likely Queen Ariella did in order to hide her daughter from Serenity's wrath. "

Heero thinks about this, " That is plausible, it did feel like someone else was using the Crystal at the last moment. I thought nothing of it at the time, seeing as how I was supremely drained. "

Rachel sighs, " Pluto, Time Pluto, Death Knight, I want you all to take turns trying to discreetly track her down, though Duo, I want you to do more research on Arestes and his machinations over time, Heero will have to undo the directive that stops the royal family from having several children. "

A certain seething mass in space is pissed about this development, apparently a Lunar Queen had given Pluto permission to unlock and restore all the editing to the Time Gates. They now knew about him, worse yet, the royal Martians had always known. At least he had Lust Venus in an uproar, but that wouldn't last, that group she was with had a tendency to pull off the impossible, and she would track her guy to the ends of the Earth and beyond in order to get him back, though if she ever got ahold of him he would feel her wrath for certain, and she could actually hurt him.

Of course, if his new play toy got out and joined up with his friends then he would be destroyed, hands down, the boy had that power within him, which made him very dangerous indeed. He had never dreamed that these new royals would be this good at uncovering things. The Starlights were staying on L4, protecting it in the absence of the others. Plus, they were training Storm Neptune to fight, utilize her powers, and transform more efficiently.

Then there was the fact that Serenity's assassin had failed and the Enforcers were going to be on their guard even further, though he hadn't any of the discussion of Ice Mercury, the damn Mercurian Queen had probably seen to that. He knew that the queens would band together to deal with Serenity, and that the Saturnian Queen would make it so she could never be resurrected or reincarnated again, by destroying her star seed. Things just could not go smoothly for him, ever.

Back at the meeting they discuss what had been happening on L4 and the awakening of Catherine Bloom as Storm Neptune, " I have a question for any of the Enforcers, what was your true role during the Silver Millennium? " Taiki asks.

Zia fields this one, " Quite simply put we were Internal Affairs and could never be corrupted by the darkness. We were actually getting ready to remove Serenity and install Heero and Serena as co-rulers, until one of them was married and had a worthy heir for the Crystal, as the Crystal shined for both of them. "

Serena and Heero both look surprised at this information, " No wonder we didn't remember anything about them, mother wouldn't have wanted us too. Though I say we need the Enforcers, to keep us in check. " Serena says finally.

" Agreed, they were an integral part of the Silver Millennium and Serenity wouldn't allow the previous generation to take power, in fact she killed them. The Queens, not liking how she killed their sisters protected their children fiercely, " Sailor Pluto says, " I also discovered that Serenity had been drugging every single ambassador that came to the moon from the time she was fourteen, and slept with them all, several times. She even attempted certain acts with Heero and Serena, her husband put a stop to that. I am only grateful that Serena and Heero had Maverick for a role model, as Serenity was a class a caluminator. She had such loose morals and no self-control. I know she forced herself on every one of our mothers, and ordered them to do things to her as well. The things I saw her do I will never forget. She used the Crystal to turn into a man and have my mother do certain things that sicken me. Krista and Duo, you two can see what happened at the Time Gates. "

Everyone stares at the normally calm and collected Sailor Pluto, right now she was highly agitated, though no one could blame her. Sailor Pluto hands her full written report to Heero, with a note that it was for his eyes only.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, or any other anime character that appeared, only those that appear in none of the anime I'm borrowing from.

Author's Note: I'm doing a companion piece to this fic called Haven's Reign in order to explain certain other things better. Oh, please vote in my poll and give me some more reviews, reviews make me happy and give me warm fuzzies.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotaru Tomoe sighs as she thinks back on the Silver Millennium, no one had known that she had been having a hot and torrid affair with Star Healer back then. She didn't dare to tell Amara-papa, Michelle-mama, or Trista-mama. She also remembered Prince Ky of Earth and how the hime had truly loved him and her bitch mother had killed him because of that. Serenity IV hated not having control, hated not being the Puppeteer manipulating everyone and she especially hated the Saturnian Royal family as none of them could be manipulated by her.

She had wanted nothing more than to go to Yaten when he was here during the Galaxia incident but he didn't remember. Then there was also the fact that she had looked like she was physically three. Now, she was back to being her true age of twelve so she could at least strike up a friendship with Yaten until he remembered the truth. At least without her fellow outers finding out. That would be disastrous as they still didn't trust them, tolerated, yes, mostly because they saw the hime through the fight with Galaxia.

Hotaru is just walking along when she freezes and grabs her transformation wand immediately, this was not going to be good. The youma shows itself and Hotaru looks around to make sure there is no one around and curses as there are gawkers hanging around. How the hell was she supposed to fight if she couldn't transform? Suddenly she's scooped up by a purple haired guy with black wings. Hotaru smiles at this, " Hello, Dark. "

" Figures you'd remember me, Hotaru, now let's get you some place that you can transform, Dane will be by as soon as she possibly can be, but I do have some magic so I can help you out. " Dark says, Daisuke was behind this one hundred percent.

Hotaru nods at this, " You might want to get your glamour magic up so no one recognizes the infamous phantom thief. "

Dark sighs, she had a point with that. Dana would kill him if he were to get arrested helping her sister. He didn't relish that idea either come to think of it. Dark heads for the youma while Hotaru transforms, while Dark distracts the youma Saturn takes the time to analyze the youma, as she didn't want to jump in without having any idea how to take it down. Then her hand was forced and Saturn raises her glaive, " Death Reborn Revolution! "

The youma stumbles back and the civilian races away immediately. Saturn jumps down into the fight, glaive twirling above her head and she slashes down. The youma leaps backwards from this attack, " So, any ideas on how to take this fool down yet? " Saturn asks Dark.

" I wish. " Dark says as they both dodge the next attack.

" Great, where's Mercury with her computer when we need her. "

" Could you call her? " Dark queries.

" Have to protect the Martian sibs from Arestes. Where is that sister of mine when I need her? "

" Thunder Devastation. "

Saturn and Dark blink Lightning Jupiter had arrived, her bodice was forest green, her front and back bows were regular green, her boots and the ribbon coming up from them were dark green, her tiara was silver, and the gem in the center of her bow was star shaped and magenta. Her choker, sailor scarf, and top layer of her skirt were also magenta along with the bracers over her white gloves, which had normal green trim, the trim of her sleeves was transparent and light green, she wore star shaped earrings and had a star on her choker as well, the one on her choker was yellow and her earrings and the one on her tiara matched the one in her front bow.

Dana's was about the same. None of the Enforcers had white bodices, that way they could easily be discerned from their sisters. Their colors were generally also the opposite of their sisters as well. " I was in the area and thought I'd lend a hand, where's Darkness? "

" Currently unavailable at the moment, she'll be here as soon as she can be, what about a certain martial artist? " Saturn asks.

" Moko Takashiba! " That answered her question, Ranma was in his Knight attire as well, he may not be the High Uranian Knight, but he was up there, he was like third in command.

Ranma was dressed differently from every other knight, but then again, Ranma needed maximum mobility, he had gold bracers, his clothes were very similar, only now he had on dark blue and gold, the royal colors of Uranus, gold pants and a dark blue shirt. He also had dark blue slippers on, as they provided the best mobility. Now, Ranma could use weapons he just preferred not to. As he gets up close and personal with the youma the other three launch attacks to try and weaken their foe.

" Lunar Tide Shift. "

" Moonlight Knight, welcome to the fight. " Saturn says.

" Anyone been able to discern a weakness we can exploit? " Moonlight Knight asks.

" Unfortunately no. " Ranma says.

Moonlight Knight curses creatively at this news, " Love Knight, report to the battlefield now! "

Quatre is quite startled when he is literally, in knight form, yanked to the battlefield, " Analyze our opponent and tell us how to destroy it. " Moonlight Knight orders.

Love Knight sets to work and resolves to have Rachel get Heero back for him for this. The others are all startled, which includes Darkness Saturn, when the Love Knight starts cursing, highly agitated. Dark looks at the others, he hadn't known Quatre as well during the Silver Millennium, " That's not good, is it? "

Darkness Saturn is the one to answer him, " No, Thief Lord, it's not. Him cursing is tantamount to Sailor Norm Mercury or Norm Neptune going on a cursing streak. "

Dark's eyes widen at this information from Darkness, " That's not good. "

" Love Knight, what's wrong? " Moonlight Knight asks him.

" Essentially we're screwed. None of us have the right type of power necessary to destroy this youma. We can keep it contained but not destroy it. "

" What do we need to do to destroy this freak? " Saturn asks.

" We need one of the Plutonians. " Love Knight answers her.

Darkness Saturn looks at Lightning Jupiter, " Call her, now. "

Lightning Jupiter nods and pulls out her cell phone like communicator, pressing the symbol for Pluto, " Yeah, what's up? "

" Youma attack, need a Plutonian to destroy it according to the Love Knight so transform and get your ass here. " Lightning Jupiter snaps.

" On my way. " Krista says.

" Saturn Darkness Blaze! "

" Death Reborn Revolution! "

" Jupiter Thunder Dragon! " Lightning Jupiter's Thunder Dragon is massive and showed the difference in raw power between her and her sister. All three attacks combine to form one massive blast that sends the youma sailing. The Knights move in to keep it contained.

" What's your title anyhow? " Moonlight Knight directs this to Ranma.

Ranma smirks, " Mach Uranian Knight, third in command of the Uranian Military. Most called me Mach U because of how I taunt my opponents. "

" I remember you now. " Darkness Saturn says, her sword, silver with a dark red hilt lashes out instantly. Her leotard was purple, her skirt, all three layers and boots were all dark red. Her bows were dark purple, the star in the center was dark red, her sailor scarf and choker were also dark red. Her white gloves were worn up past her elbows with dark red trim, a yellow star was on her choker, her tiara was also silver, there was a purple star on her skirt in line with the star in the center of her bow, and she wore star shaped earrings as well.

" Thought you would, I always did like you Saturnians, I would love to have the healing powers that you all have. " Ranma, now Mach U states.

" Pluto Time Dragon! " Sailor Time Pluto calls out.

Everyone present breathes a sigh of relief upon the destruction of the youma, that had been getting quite annoying to say the least. Soon only Dark and Darkness Saturn are left and they both take to the air with their black wings, " So, what are we going to do about all of this? I wasn't exactly welcomed on Saturn, your parents hated me on sight. " Dark says.

" I wish I knew. I know Moonlight Knight will judge you by your actions and if you explain why you steal the things you do, he'll understand. You're protecting the world from all that art work. " Darkness Saturn says.

" True, and the princess always liked me. " Dark says.

" Of course she did, you made her laugh, and you kept Endymion away from her. Only she and I ever knew that though. "

" I did it for Ky. He always treated me decently and knew even then why I stole what I did. He had me break into the Golden Palace just to see where security needed to be tightened. " Dark says.

Darkness Saturn's eyes widen, " Prince Ky, Endymion's younger brother. How did the bitch queen make us forget him? We Enforcers can't be screwed with in any way. "

" Only if you think about something. She can make you just not think of something. Renny girl has probably already found him and is looking for the other High Planet Knights as well. I know Time Pluto's brother is with her and she's found yours. "

" How can you tell this, anyhow? " Darkness Saturn asks him.

" I gave her those barrettes she wears and they allow me to keep track of her, and know certain things as well. " Dark answers.

" She always wears those barrettes, she glamours them at certain times but they are always there. " Darkness Saturn says.

" Hey, I figured she needed someone other than Cape Boy to protect her. She has a collection of several black feathers, as I saved her several times when she patrolled late at night and was getting tired, as she'd end up fighting several youma on her patrols. I ended up being her sounding board as, while meaning well, the others would constantly attack her self-esteem. " Dark says.

" Probably her mother's doing so she would be completely reliant upon them, though they're changing now that they realize the extent of the manipulation, plus the fact that Moonlight Knight or Death Knight would kill them for making her cry. " Darkness Saturn says.

The pair land on the roof of the Niwa home as she says this when WuFei teleports in, " Hey, don't forget about me, Darkness, I'm just as protective of her. I've reamed Raye out in the past for making her cry. Her happiness should be the goal of every one of the norms and yet it seems that they don't care most of the time. "

" Come on in, we're going to need to tell Emiko, Kosuke, and Daiki about this anyway. I'm sure I'm going to be needed for the coming battles. Where I go Daisuke goes as well. " Dark says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, DN Angel, or Ranma Saotome.

Author's Note: Hotaru is the big winner and Raye and Seiya will be hooking up. I have pictures done for all of the Enforcers save Blaze Mars. Go to divine doll. com. I'm sailorpsyche and look in the gallery titled Sailor Enforcers.


End file.
